Truth or Dare?
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Elizaveta invites several nations over for a party, only to start a game of "Truth or Dare?". Will they survive the game of chaos and fan-service, or will they go insane trying? ...Probably the latter. Rated T for adult situations and strong language.
1. Note: Send Me Your Truths and Dares!

**READ THIS NOTICE!!!! DO NOT TURN AWAY!!!**

**In the story, Elizaveta invites Roderich, Gilbert, Ludwig, the Italian brothers, Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Kiku, Heracles, Yao, and Ivan over to her house for a party, but then they start playing Truth or Dare. Epic fan service and chaos will occur, and you can come up with it! You can send me truths and dares in your reviews or private messages for the characters!  
**

**Pairings:**

**Alfred/Arthur **

**Ivan/China**

**Gilbert/Matthew**

**Antonio/Lovino**

**Ludwig/Feliciano**

**Kiku/Heracles**

**Thank you~!**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

** Guests: Feliciano, Ludwig, Roderich, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Yao, Kiku, Heracles, and Ivan.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay then, now that I've watched enough yaoi for tonight, I'll just surf the web for something to do at the party I'm hosting next Saturday," Elizaveta yawned, clicking rapidly on the first website that popped up on her Google search.

**_Awesome Party Ideas:_** (Elizaveta resisted the urge to think about Gilbert's common over-usage of the word "awesome".)

**_- 7 Minutes of Heaven_**

Elizaveta smiled deviously, wondering if that would work. After all, most of the people she invited had love interests also attending....maybe it would work? No, then again, nobody would make it out alive if they were paired with Ivan. On to the next one.

**_- Spin the Bottle_**

Again, there was the Ivan problem. Elizaveta had the feeling that he would bite the lips off of anyone that dared to place their lips against him.

**_- Makeovers_**

Elizaveta stared at the screen. Fuck no. A million times **fuck no**. She was never the type of girl to fuss over make up; besides that, the rest of the guests were male. Well...maybe some of them wouldn't mind the makeup, but it was still a bad idea.

**_- Truth or Dare_**

Now THERE was an idea. Elizaveta smirked in satisfaction, imagining her guests undergoing hectic, hilarious, and _steamy_ questions and dares. Why, with this game, she could make them do ANYTHING! And by anything...she meant anything. The Hungarian leapt out of her seat and grabbed her notebook, quickly writing down her plans to make the game start. After all, she was inviting some stubborn nations, and she had to be prepared.

"Alright, then...I should install a video-camera somewhere in the room," she muttered to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her pen.

* * *

"Eto...Pardon me, Elizaveta-san, but what are you doing?" Kiku asked curiously.

Elizaveta was sitting on the ground in her living room, placing an empty wine bottle on its side so it would act as a spinner. The Hungarian looked up at the Japanese man, an eager look in her eyes, which scared the living daylights out of said Japanese man.

"Play with me. All of you."

**"WHAT!!?!??"**

The only female in the building saying that to the all male guests was....well, a little fucked up. In so many ways. Elizaveta blinked in surprise, then laughed, "No, no! Not like that, you guys! We're going to play Truth or Dare! You all know how to play, right? Come on, sit around the bottle and play!" The Hungarian patted the ground, smiling at her guests. _Come on, you guys. Take the bait. Take the fucking bait.._.

A pleasant smile formed on her face as, one by one, the others sat around the bottle. "Well, since we are the guests, and you are the hostess," Arthur coughed uneasily, his cheeks a little flushed from the 'Play with me' statement.

Elizaveta grinned evilly, scaring the other nations (except Ivan) to death. "Well now, I'll start. I'll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on is my victi-- I MEAN MY PERSON!" She quickly spun the bottle, hoping it would land on Roderich (now she could make her lover do deliciously dirty things without persuading him! He would have no choice but to do it!).

The bottle pointed to Feliciano.

The Italian turned white as a ghost as Elizaveta suddenly grinned like some kind of evil being. "Well, Feliciano....Truth or Dare?" Feliciano was tempted to run screaming out of the building.

"Um...I...er... I pick Dare! I'm going to prove to Ludwig that I'm strong too!" The Italian declared, pumping his fist in the air. This was his chance! After all, he screwed up his chance to prove himself in the WWs, so this game was his only chance of redemption. Feliciano felt courage suddenly pumping through his veins....

....until Elizaveta pulled out a sexy French maid outfit, complete with black kitty-ears and a pair of red stiletto-heels .

"W-Wait, where did you pull that our from...?" Alfred stuttered. Of course, he was ignored. Everyone was busy sending Feliciano pitiful looks, except Ivan. Ivan was smiling, a dark aura sprouting out from behind him (Elsewhere, Toris suddenly screamed. He could somehow feel the Russian's evil anger from where he was).

"MUWHAHAHA! PUT IT ON!!!! LET THE AMAZING FRENCH CULTURE STICK TO YOUR FLAWLESS BODY, AND SEEP INTO YOUR TASTY SKIN! LET ME WEAR IT WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!!" Francis shouted, blood spurting from his nose rapidly.

"Aiyaah!!!"

"Don't say such things, you moron."

Gilbert stood up and pumped a fist into the air, grinning proudly. "No, for the awesome **ME** will get to wear Feliciano's sexy outfit later on! French bastard, you can't compare to my epicness!" Francis stood up too. "No! Fuck off! I get the outfit! French doesn't suit you Germans!!"

While they were arguing, Feliciano slipped his clothes off (mentally scarring Lovino for life, by the way), and then put the outfit on (scarring Lovino even more). "Ve! Ludwig, am I really cool and strong now? Am I?" The Italian asked innocently, smiling proudly while balling up his fists in anticipation. Ludwig stared blankly at the Italian, his face bright red. "Er...yes. You're very brave and strong, Feliciano," Ludwig stuttered, not sure if those were the right words to use. Elizaveta quickly pulled out her camera and took pictures, then tucked it away again. "Alright, Feliciano. You can spin the bottle now."

Feliciano bent over (Giving Ludwig a very _nice_ view, by the way) and spun the bottle, clapping with satisfaction after he did so.

"Ah, Feliciano looks so sexy, non? I want to take him home with me..." Francis' hands started inching towards Feliciano, as if they were possessed. Feliciano let out a small squeak of surprise and horror, then hid behind Ludwig like a frightened puppy. Ludwig was like his shield and protector, after all.

The bottle stopped spinning, and pointed to Heracles.

"Feliciano, don't ask him anything about sex if he chooses Truth. He's had sex more times than I can count!" Antonio chirped merrily, patting the Italian on the head. In the background, Kiku's face darkened slightly with horror. How many times!? So he was already having plenty of sex with people other than him? Wait, did that mean Heracles was basically cheating on him? The Japanese man shook his head, confused by the Western culture. Hopefully, such acts would not become too popular.

"Ve! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I suppose," Heracles answered, absent-mindedly poking at his cat's cheek. Feliciano nodded, then asked, "Out of all the people you've had sex with, which one do you love the most?" Everyone looked at the Italian in shock, wondering what the hell happened to the innocent Feliciano. When did he ask that kind of stuff? Arthur shook his head, wondering why the hell he even came. Glancing at Roderich, he could tell the man was wondering the exact same thing.

"Easy. That would be Kiku."

Silence...

"So **THAT** was why you were being so noisy that night, aru!" Yaoi gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Kiku. Everyone turned to face Kiku (except Heracles and Ivan), blank expressions on their faces. Kiku backed away to the far corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. "W-Well...ah...er....we....!!" Kiku stuttered.

"Kiku.....You had sex with a man, and you didn't tell me? I'm horrified....er, I mean, I'm horrified that you had sex with a man!" Elizaveta quickly corrected herself.

"W-Wow, I thought he was innocent..."

"Who?"

"Canada! Matthew!" The Canadian shouted, waving his arms around in the air angrily.

Kiku glared at Heracles, then sighed. "Yes, we did have sex. Eto...you won't tell anyone outside of this party, will you?" He looked hopefully at the group of people, then froze as his eyes met Ivan's. Judging by the look in Ivan's eyes, he could kiss his innocent reputation goodbye. Ivan was definitely going to tell people, all to make Kiku suffer.

_Clink_

Everyone turned to look at the bottle, which Heracles had spun when they were investigating Kiku. It was pointing to Alfred.

"Truth or Dare?" Heracles asked calmly.

"Dare! An awesome hero like me always picks dare!" Alfred declared, pumping a fist into the air. He couldn't really help it, it was some kind of reflex. Heracles nodded, closing his eyes while thinking up a good dare. "Ah, I know. I dare you to give Arthur a kiss on the lips." The Greek nodded calmly, satisfied with the dare he gave. Everyone looked at Alfred and Arthur, wondering if they would actually do it. Judging by the video camera Elizaveta was holding, there would be no escape.

"You fucking git!! Why did you pick dare!!?" Arthur shouted, red faced.

"I didn't know he'd tell me to kiss you!" Alfred shouted, equally red. Arthur frowned and turned away, refusing to kiss the American. There was no fucking way he would kiss Alfred in public. In private, maybe, but definitely not in front of these meddlesome nations. Alfred frowned in irritation, the grabbed the Briton. He spun him around and pressed his lips again his, giving Arthur the shock of his life.

Lovino fainted, Elizaveta lost half the blood in her body through her nose, and Ivan's face darkened again. Everyone else just let loose one word, "Awww..."

Alfred pulled away, staring into Arthur's emerald-green eyes. "See, wasn't so bad, right Iggy?" He asked, blushing. Arthur frowned and pushed the American off him, then inched away as far as he could.

Great.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter.**

**Usually, my stories are detailed, but since this is a Truth or Dare fic with a bunch of humor, I don't see the reason why I should be so descriptive. I hope it was alright....**

**Thanks to LifesAtease and snappgirl for giving me the ideas for this chapter. I'll use your ideas too, if you send me some. And for those who sent me ideas that were not used in this chapter, don't worry. I'll use yours soon. **

**SEND ME DARES AND TRUTHS!!! **


	3. They're All Perverts, Really

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed (and gave me awesome dares and truths), I was able to complete the next chapter. Oh, and there will be multiple rounds. So characters will go more than once, so you can make more dares/truths for them. **

**Thanks for the suggestions, you guys!**

**

* * *

**

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. This was because the American had finally spun the bottle, and it was still spinning, and everyone did NOT want to be asked or dared something stupid by said American. Especially Arthur. After that kiss, he was ready to go home and hide for the next five days...

The bottle stopped and pointed to Roderich. He paled.

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" Alfred asked, pointing at Roderich as he singled him out. Roderich gulped and started trying to pick the lesser of the two evils.

"Ha! Don't expect much from this guy! He'll pick Truth for sure! He's got no balls, man! I have no clue how this guys works it for you, Elizaveta...." Gilbert laughed, throwing his arms up in the air to get attention. Ludwig rolled his eyes, guessing that his brother was getting drunk on life again. Roderich and Elizaveta glared at the Prussian (only Elizaveta's glare was filled with some eerie red light which scared everyone there).

Roderich blushed angrily and turned to Alfred. "I pick Dare!!" This was his chance to prove that he was just as bold as every other male there, well, except for the Italian brothers. Everyone blinked in surprise (Except Ivan; he was watching Yao with a very frightening smile forming on his features...).

"Okay! I dare you to stay locked in a closet with Gilbert for 15 minutes!" Alfred declared, grinning proudly at his amazingly awesome dare.

Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizaveta turned to stone.

"W-W-Wait a minute....are you saying that I, the most awesome dude in the world, have to spend 15 minutes in a closet with this sissy-ass?! Hell no! It'll make my awesome-ness drop!! His gayness will rub onto me, damn it!" Elizaveta didn't look happy either. In fact, she looked like she was going to murder Alfred on the spot.

"As expected of that idiot American," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"I-I hope my dare won't be t-t-this bad," Matthew whimpered.

"Who?"

"MY NAME IS MATTHEW!! I AM CANADA!!!"

"Whatever, aru. Just get these two into the closet already so we can continue! I swear, you people just have no sense of time....aru..." Yao muttered. He cringed as he felt Ivan smiling sweetly at him.

Heracles stood up, grabbed Roderich and Gilbert by the collars of their shirts, then dragged them down the hall. He then proceeded to shove them into the nearest closet, then he locked the door. "Okay, I'll spin for him. Roderich, come up with something while you're in there," the Greek called over his shoulder as he sat back down, as if nothing happened.

The Greek spun the bottle, and it pointed at Lovino.

"Awww~! You got picked, Lovi~! How cute!" Antonio gushed, reaching out to pinch his precious Italian's cheeks. Lovino kicked his face.

"Truth or Dare?" Roderich called from down the hall, his voice a bit muffled. Elizaveta hoped they weren't doing anything naughty in there (it was her boyfriend!), and yet she hoped something was going on (video cameras were set up in every room)!

"Goddamn it... I pick Truth!" Lovino snapped. "All the dares so far have been fucked up, that's why I'm picking Truth!"

"Oh, what a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you strip," Francis sighed, his eyes dimming in disappointment. Arthur slapped the Frenchman upside the head. "Shut up, you git! You just want into his pants!"

"So!? Is it my fault nobody is trying to get into my pants recently!? I mean, you have Alfred, right!? Don't taunt me, you meanie!!" Francis bawled, dramatic tears streaming down his face slowly. Alfred and Arthur turned bright red.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"If you're all done being morons out there, I have my question for Lovino!" Roderich called from the hall, his voice sounding a bit....strained. "Who would you kiss, out of everyone in this room? And you can't pick Feliciano, because brother kisses don't count!"

"It's too hot in here! My awesome-ness is melting!!" Gilbert shouted after the Austrian. Everyone ignored him.

Lovino was redder than a tomato, and he was ready to scream when Ivan glanced at him. "Er.... Damn it! I don't know!!! I guess.... I GUESS ANTONIO!" Lovino blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio lit up happily, then he grinned. "Really, Lovi? You want to kiss me?! Really!!??" Okay, now Lovino was ready to die of embarrassment. Everyone was giving him looks, especially Elizaveta! Wait...was that a camera in her hands!!!!????

"N-No! It's just that everyone else in here is freaking gay!"

"What's wrong with that, da?"

Everyone stared at the Russian in silence (Roderich and Gilbert just stayed quiet, but continued doing whatever the hell they were doing in there). Lovino broke the awkward silence by spinning the bottle, and it unfortunately pointed to Ivan. The Russian looked up at the Italian and smiled sweetly, which caused Kiku to nearly die of fear.

"T-Truth or D-D-Dare...?" Lovino stuttered fearfully. Behind him, Antonio was shooting off 'happy-sparkles of love', and looked like he was in the middle of a very happy daydream.

"Hm....Dare!" Ivan said giddily.

Elizaveta prepared her camera for something juicy.

"Um....I.....I dare y-y-you to g-g-g-give the person you like m-m-most in this room a kiss!!!" Lovino squeaked, hiding behind Ludwig fearfully. Even if he hated him, the bastard sure did make a good shield. Everyone watched fearfully as Ivan's eyes suddenly darted about the room, and everyone nearly fainted whenever his eyes glanced at them (Gilbert and Roderich were g;ad they were in the closet). Francis was starting to hope that Matthew would hide behind him, which would present an 'opportunity'.

Ivan suddenly sprung up and jumped onto Yao. Everyone screamed, especially Yao.

"AIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"

Ivan smashed his lips against Yao's, almost impaling the poor Chinese man. when he pulled away, Yao was blushing and paling at the same time.

"What happened!? The awesome me wants to know what the hell happened!" Gilbert shouted.

Elizaveta thanked God for digital cameras.

"Alright then, I'll spin, da?" Ivan asked, getting off of Yao. So, Ivan liked Yao? Everyone sent Yao a pity look before turning their attention to the Russian, freezing fearfully as he spun the bottle. Oh dear Lord....

It pointed to Francis, of all the luck. The Frenchman turned white as a ghost, then started shaking miserably.

"Truth or Dare?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Erm....pass?"

"No passes. Kolkolkolkol....." Ivan suddenly snarled, his eyes darkening. Francis screamed and tried hiding behind Arthur, but the Briton shoved the Frenchman away from him. Feliciano tried hiding behind Ludwig, pressing against the German as he tried to hide from the Russian (Oh, and he's still wearing that sexy costume. Ludwig's face turned a bright red).

"T-Truth!! TRUTH!!!" Francis cried out, shaking in fear. He had a feeling that 'Dare' would lead to his death or loss of limbs, so he settled for the lesser of two evils. Ivan tilted his head thoughtfully and glanced at Yao, whom was still bright red from his kiss. "Hmmm.... Who was the first person you slept with, da?" The question was actually reasonable, and Francis was suddenly eager to answer it. "Ah, how can I remember? All I can remember are the delicious moa---"

He was silenced as Ludwig clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not in front of Feliciano!!" Ludwig hissed. Francis nodded, then pulled away from the German.

"IT WAS GILBERT!! GILBERT WAS MY FIRST!!!!" Francis suddenly hollered, barely dodging a gunshot from the angered German. "What did I just say!!??" Ludwig shouted, chasing the Frenchman around the room.

"What!? Gilbert, is that true?" Roderich asked, still in the closet.

"Why of course!! What, you expected you to be my first? Hah! Like I'd ever screw you!" Gilbert scoffed, also still in the closet.

Francis, still running, shouted, "Spin the bottle for me!!" After all, Ludwig was still running after him for 'ruining' Feliciano's image of his 'Big Brother Gilbert'. Not to mention the fact that knowing his brother slept with the frog actually made Ludwig feel somewhat disgusted and freaked out. Those two demented, sick, perverts....in bed together? It must have been the scariest thing in history.

Elizaveta reached over and spun the bottle, eagerly watching it spin about. It finally stopped and pointed to Arthur.

"Truth or Dare?" Francis asked, sitting back down again. Ludwig had gotten tired, and decided to give up on killing the Frenchman....besides, it could wait. Arthur gulped nervously, a blush rising onto his cheeks.

"Dare."

Francis grinned evilly. "Ah, Arthur, you fool..... I dare you to give Alfred a lap-dance while wearing that sexy waiter outfit of yours! Ah, this will be impossibly sexy, mon cher!" He suddenly pulled out the familiar brown apron, cufflinks, and collar out of nowhere and held them above his head triumphantly.

Everyone turned to Alfred and Arthur, grinning.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Oh dear... The next chapter will be interesting, yes? *grins***

**In the next chapter, Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku, and Yao will go. After that chapter, Elizaveta, Antonio, Ludwig, and Francis. **

**You guys are awesome, thanks for giving me hilarious ideas. Please review!**


	4. Become One With Ivan, Da?

Arthur thanked his lucky stars that Alfred could—once in a while—be an absolute genius.

After Arthur was forced into the embarrassing and exposing waiter outfit, Alfred suggested that the dare should be done in private, so Arthur wouldn't be too embarrassed and stubborn about it. Everyone agreed, since Arthur was known to be a bit different with this kind of stuff in private…

"Good job, Alfred. Now we can just wait in here for a few minutes so they'll think we're doing it," Arthur chuckled as they entered the bedroom and locked the door. They even turned off the lights to hide, in case anyone happened to find some way to look in.

Alfred blinked. "What do you mean?"

"….Isn't this to fool them, so we won't have to do that stupid dare?" Arthur suddenly felt cornered and exposed. Here he was, locked in a dark room with Alfred while wearing nothing but an apron-skirt. And it didn't help at all when Alfred started to move closer to the Briton. To make it even worse, the way Alfred was looking at him was just so fucking hot and possessive… Arthur blushed a deep red and looked down at the ground. He just hoped Alfred wasn't going to do anything that was, let's say, France-like. "What are you doing, you bloody git?"

"What I meant out there was exactly as I said. I didn't want you to get all embarrassed, Iggy. What, you don't want to do the dare?" Alfred was merely inches away from Arthur now. Oh dear Lord, Arthur could feel tingles running down his spine.

"Er…Um…Well, you see…."

"Hah! I knew you wanted to do the dare! You're such a kinky guy, Iggy!"

"S-Shut up! If the others hear you, I'll fucking murder you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Alright then, let's get started, shall we?"

Arthur nearly fell over. Did he just hear right? Did Alfred just say he _wanted_ Arthur to give him a lap dance? Arthur didn't know if he should kick him and leave or actually listen to the American for once. "Y-You're serious? You really wa—AH!"

Alfred suddenly jumped Arthur, and proceeded to do things that Arthur has only read about in his porn magazines. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

"Goddamn it! Let me the fuck out of here! I haven't even gotten to spin the fucking bottle or get dared and crap! The Awesome Me demands that you let me out, or else I'll rape Roderich in here! I swear to on my epic awesomeness that I will!" Gilbert shouted angrily from the closet down the hall. Everyone stared down the hall in horror, fear, and irritation.

"Dear God! Someone help me!!! Don't let him, you morons!"

Ludwig suddenly jumped out of his seat and lunged towards the door. He ripped it open and pulled the two men out before anything explicit could happen in there—unless something already did. Judging by the way the two men acted a bit flustered after stepping out, Ludwig concluded that _something_ did happen in there. He just didn't want to know the blinding truth. Last time he discovered something his brother did in secret, he wasn't able to sleep for nights.

"Since Artie and Alfred are probably fucking back there, I'll spin for Artie!" The Prussian declared, spinning the bottle before anyone could object.

"How do you know that they're doing that? It's just a lap dance," Antonio commented.

"Knowing Alfred, he probably flipped Artie over, stripped him, and sho—FUCK! THAT HURT!!" Ludwig had cut off his noisy brother by kicking his shin. "See, West? This is why I don't invite you along with all the other badass dudes for drinking! You kick me when I get into the hot details on things!" The Prussian glared at his brother, but then grinned as the bottle stopped spinning. It pointed to Yao.

Yao paled as Gilbert suddenly grinned wickedly. "Truth or Dare?"

Yao gulped. "Truth, aru."

"Wow, you sure are a sissy. Are you sure you're not a girl? You look like one," Gilbert scoffed, the grin vanishing. He had a fucking awesome dare, and now he couldn't use it. Damn it.

"Alright, fine, aru! I pick Dare!"

The grin returned. "Niyoniyoniyo~! I dareyou to become one with Ivan!!"

Silence.

"Holy fucking shit…" Lovino gasped silently, breaking the silence. Everyone suddenly went insane. Ivan was grinning like he just won the lottery, Gilbert was rolling on the floor while laughing, Ludwig looked disturbed beyond explanation, Feliciano was whimpering, Antonio attempted to hug Lovino but was punched by his target, Francis fainted, Elizaveta hugged Roderich and started acting scared and innocent (all so she could cop a feel, mind you), and Kiku paled. Heracles had fallen asleep, so he didn't react at all. Alfred and Arthur were still…yeah. Yao looked like he was about to kill himself with whatever he could get his hands on.

"B-But you can't change my status as a nation, aru!"

"Hey, did I say become one with Russia? No. I said become one with Ivan. In other words, you two need to find a room—unless you're comfortable doing it right here."

"B-But..!" Yao stuttered, trying to grasp an excuse to escape the dare. "Come on, Gilbert! Don't be so mean, aru! What did I ever do to you?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and pushed the Asian closer to the Russian. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just start with the dirty, okay?"

Elizaveta thanked God that she set up cameras around the house. "That's disgusting, Gilbert! But, since the dare has been given, you'll have to do it, Yao. Go use the bedroom. I'll go tell Alfred and Arthur that they can stop now." Lap dances were nice, but pure yaoi was better. The Hungarian stood up and headed down the hall that led to the guest bedroom, when suddenly…

"_AAAH! A-ALFRED!"_

Silence.

"Well, looks like the bedroom isn't available!" Francis laughed. Matthew stared at the door in horror as blinding mental images suddenly filled his mind. Oh fucking maple leaves, he was going to have nightmares for months. Elizaveta grinned inwardly. _Fuck yes,_ she thought, _This was the best idea ever. _She sat down again and pointed towards the other guest bedroom down the opposite hall. "You'll have to settle for that bedroom, you two. Have fun!"

Everyone watched in horror as Ivan picked up Yao and ran down the hall. The door shut with a slam.

"AIYAAAH!!! NO!!!!!!"

Kiku turned to Gilbert in horror. "You're so cruel…."

Gilbert spun the bottle again, seeing that Yao wasn't going to spin it any time soon. "I'll ask the question this time," Elizaveta said. Once the bottle stopped, it pointed to Kiku. The Japanese man paled in pure horror.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Elizaveta-san."

Elizaveta smirked and glanced around at the others that remained. "Does your experience come from those doujinshis of yours?" It wasn't a good question, but she was dying to know. Or maybe the doujinshis came from his own sex life? No, wait. That was impossible. Kiku was dead last on the sex frequency list—then again, Heracles was number one.

Kiku reddened. "Er, no. I don't really, as you say, roll like that. Right, Heracles-san?"

"Yeah. He doesn't do all those moves and weird things." The Grecian paused. "Then again, there was that one time with the dango, which was when he put one o—."

"That's enough!!" Roderich coughed loudly. Kiku blushed again and spun the bottle, mentally thanking the Austrian for cutting of Heracles' statement. The bottle pointed to Gilbert. Fuck.

"I pick Dare, since I'm so fucking awesome!"

Kiku smiled. Now was the time for revenge. Poor Yao was basically being raped by Ivan, all because of Gilbert. Now Kiku could get back at the Prussian for the humiliating dare, which had insulted the honor of their Asian family. "Alright, Gilbert-san. I dare you to dress up as Lady Gaga-san."

Gilbert fell over in shock. "WHAT!!??"

Feliciano and Lovino glanced at each other and gulped. The blinding image of Gilbert in one of those insane outfits was horrifying—even more so for poor Ludwig. The German was enduring all of this stuff, and his turn was still coming. He just wanted to gulp down a pint of beer and sleep for the next three days. That would be long enough to forget this nightmare party game. _Truth or Dare is going to be banned from my country for sure…._

"B-But where will we…?" Matthew stammered.

"Who?"

"CANADA, GODDAMN IT!!"

"Well, Mr. Canada," Elizaveta huffed in annoyance, "I just so happen to be a fan of Lady Gaga. I have an outfit of hers that I ordered, but it came in too large. It should be perfect for Gilbert here."

"No, you insane woman!" Gilbert shouted in horror. That was so not awesome! Awesome badass dudes do not wear Lady Gaga shit. The Prussian could only imagine what Denmark would say if he ever found out… Elizaveta ran down the hall, slowing down as she passed the bedroom where Yao and Ivan were, and entered her room. She then returned with the same outfit Lady Gaga wore in Poker Face. Oh fuck. Gilbert felt his awesomeness begin to fade away as the dreaded outfit drew closer.

"Now let's see who is the pansy, shall we?" Roderich snickered.

"Shut the fucking hell up, you sissy ass! I'm so fucking cool and awesome, so I'll wear it! I'll make Lady Gaga weep in shame, because I'll look even better in it! So there, you fucking dumbass!" Gilbert shouted. He snatched the outfit from Elizaveta's hands and stripped himself of his clothes (forever blinding Ludwig), and slipped on the outfit. Elizaveta nearly died of blood loss.

"Hell yes, I am so fucking awesome!! I put it on, so give me my money, bitches!"

"What money? We never said anything about that," Heracles said.

"Well, I should get paid for this shit! What, you want me to sing Poker Face too? LOOK HOW AWESOME I AM IN THIS, DAMN IT!!"

It was at that moment that Alfred and Arthur came into the room.

"Um…. Gilbert?" Arthur stuttered in pure shock. "….What the bloody fuck are you wearing?"

"Oh you two are done in there? How was it, and who topped?" Francis laughed, smirking at the two. Arthur reddened, and Alfred grinned proudly. "Where are Yao and Ivan?" Arthur asked, changing the subject.

"Yao is becoming one with Ivan," Heracles said calmly.

"Oh. Wait. WHAT!!!???"

* * *

**Okay, I lied. I moved Canada to the next chapter. :P **

**And I'm changing it to Prussia/Canada, so there is no France/Canada—aside from France's habit of trying to rape everyone he comes in contact with.**

**Gilbert as Lady Gaga. XD **


	5. The Inhumanity! Well, it Was Still Hot

The bottle spun rapidly as everyone stared intently at it. No one wanted to suffer from Gilbert's outrageous questions or dares, especially Ludwig. The poor German was slowly loosing the remaining sanity that he had left with each turn, and he lost about 25 percent of that remaining sanity right after Gilbert stripped down and put on the Lady Gaga costume. He just hoped that he'd get something normal, like drinking some beer or just a random question about life.

The bottle stopped and pointed to Antonio.

"Alright then, Antonio! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Gilbert grinned evilly at the Spaniard. For once, the Prussian was thankful that his friend was a bit of an idiot. "Is it true that you had Kiku draw you a comic about Lovino in a maid outfit? And don't lie, man. My awesome ability to sense lying will kick in, and I'll go Lady Gilbo on your ass....wait. Um, never mind the last part." He had actually stumbled upon that comic with Lovino during his last visit to Antonio's house. It was adorable, actually. If only Kiku would draw one about Matthew… Wait, maybe he could. Gilbert made a mental note to ask the Japanese man about that topic later on.

Lovino turned to Antonio and gave him a look that said: "I will tear put your heart and eat it for breakfast, you goddamn son of a bitch".

Antonio gulped and looked nervously at everyone else. They were all staring at him in surprise and horror. Elizaveta made a mental note to ask Antonio for a copy of that doujinshi later. "Well," Antonio chuckled. "Yeah. I did." The Spaniard smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He was so fucking dead. He could feel the death glare Lovino was giving him.

"You fucking sicko!!" Lovino growled. "Me in a maid outfit!? You're going to be begging for forgiveness by the time I'm done with you, bastard!"

"But it's so cute!"

"I will never own or wear a maid outfit!" Lovino spat, crossing his arms to show his irritation. His face was a bright shade of red, and he was shooting glares at those that dared to smirk or chuckle.

"But, Nii-chan," Feliciano piped up, using one of the words Kiku taught him. "You own one, remember? It's in the closet!" Everyone turned and stared at Lovino, eyes blank. Lovino turned redder than any tomato and started stuttering and shouting random insults and curses.

Antonio smiled to himself and spun the bottle. He was definitely going to snoop through Lovino's things the next time he goes to Italy. If he was lucky, he could catch Lovino wearing it! The Spaniard's face lit up, and more happiness sparkles began to form around him. "Bastard, if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about, I'm going to shoot you dead!" Lovino hissed.

"Shit," Alfred muttered. The bottle was pointing to him. Not in the mood for more public humiliation (and still feeling sore from giving Arthur the best freaking 15 minutes ever), Alfred decided to pick the lesser of the two evils.

"Truth or Dare, Alfred?"

"Truth!"

"GODDAMN IT STOP PICKING TRUTH YOU FUCKING WHIMPS! SEE WHAT I'M WEARING!? SEE IT!? I'M WEARING THIS SHIT, AND I'M PROUD I WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! STOP BEING SISSY-ASS WEAKLINGS!" Gilbert shouted, jumping up from his seat quickly.

"MY EYES!!" Matthew and Ludwig screamed at the same time, covering their eyes and turning beet red, although for completely different reasons. When Gilbert jumped up…they got an eye-full of where Gilbert's vital regions were… Ludwig clutched onto Feliciano for dear life. Matthew buried his face in his hands and tried to block the blinding mental images from making him blush even more.

"Um, anyways…. Hmm, let's see… Ah! Is it true that Peter is you and Artie's love child?"

Silence.

"WHAT!!? MEN CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN, YOU MORON!" Roderich shouted in horror, pointing an accusing finger at Antonio.

Antonio grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, but if Arthur was in Britannia Angel form, it could happen! After all, the Angel of Miracles can do anything—even make guys able to get pregnant!"

(Elsewhere, back in Tino and Berwald's house, Peter suddenly fainted. Somehow, he felt like his very existence was disturbing.)

"So you two have been lovers before this party, then?" Heracles inquired, petting a cat that magically appeared in his lap. Kiku was tempted to reach over and pet it, but decided that Heracles would only see it as some 'play'. He really didn't want to be humiliated any further at this party. After all, he was already thinking about suicide…

Alfred and Arthur turned achieved a deep shade of red that no human or nation has ever achieved or seen. "W-Well, there was this one time when we were both drunk. But it was after the time Peter came into existence, so he can't be our love child…" Arthur muttered.

"SO YOU TWO DID IT WHILE DRUNK!!? WHO TOPPED!" Francis shouted in excitement, suddenly getting all red and sweaty. Matthew scooted away from his former mentor. Ew. Double ew. Francis was getting hot at the mention of drunken lust. Then again, Francis got turned on at about everything.

"I did, since I'm such an awesome hero!" Alfred laughed triumphantly, spinning the bottle. Arthur turned red and slapped the back of the American's head.

It pointed to Elizaveta.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Elizaveta said with an innocent smile.

"I dare you to uninstall the camera in the guest bedroom."

Blank stares.

"Wow," Ludwig muttered, "That's a bit boring. It's better than the dares that we've been seeing, though." Arthur stared at Alfred in horror, and fought the urge to kick the bloody git in the face. "Wait… Are you telling me that you jumped me, _knowing_ that we were being taped!?"

Alfred held up a hand to silence the nations. "Okay, Iggy, I couldn't help but jump you. I couldn't hold in my love and lust." Arthur turned red, but nodded. Alfred suddenly grinned. "And I didn't mean _that_ guestroom. I mean the one that Yao and Ivan are in right now. You have to go in there while they're doing their dare, and uninstall the cameras."

Elizaveta pouted, but then realized what exactly would happen. Oh dear God. She wasn't coming back alive, that was for sure. "B—But Ivan will…. And I'll……!"

"Go on, my dear. Just hurry and get it over with it," Roderich mumbled uneasily. Only God would know what Elizaveta will see when she walks in on Ivan and Yao. Just what in Earth will it be like? The Austrian turned red as disturbing images filled his head.

"Alright then…" Elizaveta whimpered. She stood up and hurried down the hall. She then took a deep breathe, yanked the guestroom's door open, and ran in.

Silence…

"Alfred, you're cruel," Francis whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

A few moments later, Elizaveta returned, her entire face a dark red. "I—I disconnected it…. Oh for the love of everything pure, don't go in there!! JUST DON'T DO IT!!!!" Horrifying, blinding, and _hot_ images began to flash into her mind. She felt weak in the knees. "It was… It was INHUMANE!!"

Everyone paled.

Elizaveta sat down and spun the bottle, inwardly applauding herself. After seeing that epic yaoi masterpiece, there was no way in hell she would ever uninstall the cameras. Or at least, the ones in the ceiling… She was thankful that she was good at acting, even though what Ivan and Yao were doing was inhumane.

The bottle, to her joy, pointed to that Canadian guy she snapped at earlier. What was his name again…?

"Truth or Dare?"

Matthew chewed his lip uneasily. If he picked truth, it would just prove how much of a weak little wallflower he was in front of everyone and Gilbert. If he picked dare, he's be forced to do something humiliating. Damn, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But then again, getting a wild dare and actually doing it is noticeable!

"Dare!"

"Kukukuku, you've sealed your fate. I dare you to dress up in leather. So leather pants, a tight shirt, a leather jacket….Oh my, you'll look very wonderful!" Elizaveta was already fantasizing. A shy nobody wearing sexy leather…. It was just so fucking perfect.

Oh fucking maple leaves….

"W—What!!?? I'm not….!" Matthew protested, but was cut off by the looks Francis and Gilbert were giving him. Francis looked like he was going to rape him (but then again, he gave that look to everyone at random times), and Gilbert looked like he was caught between embarrassment and shock. Not a very good look on the Prussian….

Heracles suddenly appeared behind Matthew and dragged him down the hall, carrying a bag that had suddenly appeared in his hands. "W—What!? Wait a minute!" Matthew shrieked.

"Don't worry, Mattie! You'll look awesome!" Gilbert called out.

"HELP ME!!!!"

* * *

"Oh my, um, what's your name?"

"My name is Matthew Williams, Kiku. And this really isn't a good time for you guys to be taking pictures of me!" Matthew whimpered. Kiku and Elizaveta were taking pictures of him in his new clothing, and it made the Canadian feel exposed. The Canadian prayed that something, _anything_, would make Gilbert stop staring at him like that. To make things worse, Gilbert was staring at Matthew's leather pants.

_Oh maple leaves, he wants into my PANTS!_

"Lovi, you should wear stuff like that too! It'll make you look so adorable and sexy!" Antonio cooed, pinching Lovino's cheeks. Lovino slapped Antonio's hand away. "Bastard, I'm still pissed about that perverted comic you had Kiku draw of me…"

"Just spin the goddamn bottle," Alfred sighed. Seeing his brother dressed like that was really making his eyes burn. The American now felt another connection with Ludwig—they both wanted to wash out their eyes because of their brothers. Matthew was not meant to wear leather that tight. Ever. It would look much better on Arthur. Much better… Alfred turned red at the mental images and fell over. "EH!? A-ALFRED!?" Arthur gasped worriedly, frantically shaking his unconscious boyfriend. Wait…was that a trickle of blood leaking from his nose..?

Mattthew sat down (or tried to, anyways. The leather made it hard to bend) and spun the bottle.

It pointed to Ludwig. Finally.

"T—Truth or Dare?"

Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed. "Truth."

Matthew tapped his chin, trying to think of a good question. But what was good enough to ask? He didn't want to ask something lame, but at the same time, he didn't want to be too intruding.

"Um… Do you love Feliciano…?"

"WHAT!!??"

"Ve?!"

Ludwig turned bright red and glanced at the equally red Italian beside him.

"I…… I….!!!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. **

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as insane as the others. :P**

**I'd like to thank those that gave me the truths and dares (I'm sorry for not listing you, because I've combined and used so many, so I can't possibly list everyone each time), and I'd like to thank my friend Celina from Facebook. Nyahahahaha, we were on Facebook and we started talking about the theory that Sealand is actually America and England's love child. Kolkolkol…..**

**Please be nice in your reviews. And please give me more outrageous dares! XD **

**By the way, did you hear about the incident at Anime Boston? Germany and Prussia cosplayers decided it to salute to Hitler as part of roleplay. To make it worse, it was in public outside, on Passover, near a Church, and 10 minutes away from a Holocaust memorial building. How stupid and insensitive can these people get? Personally, I find their idea of it being fun disgusting. It's sad that these fans thought it was funny and okay. **


	6. Pranks Calls

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! **

**Over 100 reviews! I'm so happy, and I nearly died of joy when I read that I have 115 reviews, and there's going to be more coming soon, because the story isn't close to being finished. Someone recommended that I make the dares a little more thrilling and crack-filled, so you should be warned that there will be some new character appearances. Let's see if you can guess the character that will show up in this chapter! Let me give you a hint: He loves breasts. **

**Thank you all so much! Enjoy! **

* * *

"…I….I…."

"GODDAMN IT, WEST! IT HAS BEEN 10 MINUTES AND YOU'E STUTTERING LIKE THE FUCKING AUSTRIAN SISSY HERE! MAN UP AND SAY IT, DAMN IT, OR ELSE I'LL RAPE SOMEONE! PREFERABLY MATTHEW!" Gilbert shouted, poking Ludwig's cheek rapidly.

"M-MAPLE!!??"

Okay, saying you were going to rape someone was NOT the best way to charm that someone, especially if you really liked that someone. It was scary, creepy, and just too fucking weird for a proper explanation. Of course, in Gilbert's standards, that was equal to a candlelight dinner in France with serenading music playing in the background.

"W-Why are my feelings being put on public display?" Ludwig managed to say, despite his bright red face. "This is rude and ridiculous! I refuse to answer this question." Everyone pouted a little, except for Lovino. He was sighing in relief, nearly pale from the horrifying thought of that German bastard loving his brother. He almost had to pull out one of his grenades on the guy, just to be sure!

Feliciano became teary-eyed. "V-Ve? Ludwig doesn't like me at all?" Oh shit. Ludwig panicked. "W-What, of course not! I didn't—I mean I don't--!! Agh! I love you, Feliciano!! Don't cry!!!"

Feliciano suddenly lit up, smiling happily. "Really? Ve! Ve! That's great! Yay!" For some reason, it seemed a little…odd. Feliciano was too quick to respond, and it didn't look like he was recovering from sudden heartbreak… Everyone else suddenly gasped in realization as they watched the Italian hug the German happily.

_HE PLANNED THAT!!!??? _

Feliciano stood on his toes and gave Ludwig a small kiss on the lips. Everyone sighed "Aww…". Well, almost everyone. Lovino fainted the very moment Feliciano's lips touched Ludwig's. "LOVI!!??" A horrified Antonio shrieked. The Spaniard then placed the unconscious Italian on his lap, smiling. This could work out…..

Ludwig, still red, reached over and spun the bottle. It pointed to Roderich.

"Er, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Roderich said hastily, "Last time resulted in pure horror. I'm going to avoid that this time." At this point, he didn't give a damn about looking tough to Elizaveta and everyone else. Even though it was Ludwig asking the question, Roderich had a feeling that picking dare would result in him doing something obscene.

"Okay then, let's see… Ah, I know. Who in this room would you like to push off a cliff?"

Everyone paled. "L-Ludwig, what the hell?" Arthur asked in surprise. Ludwig shrugged. "I didn't know what to ask."

"Something about sex would have been better. Oh! Or maybe something about sex involving me! That would be a great question to ask, non?" France's response was a few chips being thrown at his head. His smirk only deepened with each chip. "Yes, give Francis Nii-San some love, _mon chers_."

"Don't abuse Japanese, you idiot," Alfred snapped. Japanese had to be the second most fucking cool language in the world, besides English, of course. Alfred grinned, knowing that he shared the same language as Arthur. …That would be useful in bed. "I am not abusing it! I am adapting it and making it even better by saying it with a French accent!"

Kiku suddenly saw the inspiring light from above. _That's it! Moe yaoi with the uke being French! Of course, why didn't I see this before! _The Japanese man was swept away by a world of yaoi, where the French were submissive to the Japanese. _Oh, and the French uke must have adorable, large, blue eyes! And golden hair as well! Oh my, this is amazing! Thank you, France Nii-san!!!_

"Anyways, answering that question…." Roderich's eyes landed on Gilbert. Gilbert faked a horrified look. "W-What!!? How can you hate the awesome me, damn it!! Whatever. I don't give a shit. I'd push you off a cliff too—actually, I have! It was fun!!"

Matthew face-palmed.

Roderich rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. After a few turns, it stopped and pointed to Francis.

"HELL YES!! ASK AWAY, MY BITCHES!!" France shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"YOUR bitches!? They're MINE!!" Gilbert shouted, glaring at Francis with great intensity. Elizaveta chucked a frying pan at him, knocking him over.

"No way! Iggy is mine, and I'm never sharing!" Alfred snapped, hugging Arthur tightly. Arthur turned bright red. "So when we have babies, you better back off you bastard!"

Babies? BABIES!??? Arthur pulled away from Alfred. "MEN CAN'T HAVE BABIES!!" Alfred pouted and shook his head. "Well if we do it when you do some magic spell in Britannia Angel form, we can!" Arthur slapped Alfred upside the head, then turned his attention to the game, much to Alfred's dismay.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, mon ami! Give me your sexiest dare ever!"

Roderich turned bright red. "Er…. I dare you to prank call Yong Soo."

"Well that's lame," Antonio commented, sighing. Even Elizaveta had to admit that that was lame. _Okay, just for that, I'm going to make him do something degrading tomorrow night._

Kiku seemed to be the only one that was alarmed by this. "O-Oh no! You can't! He gets strange when he gets prank called! I implore you not to do it, Francis-san!" The horror that was awaiting them all as about to happen. Kiku looked to Heracles for support. Heracles nodded silently, calmly showing his support in the way only he could.

Francis, never the one to listen or actually care about what might happen, already dialed up Yong Soo's cell phone, and was waiting for the Korean to pick up. Kiku whimpered and hid behind Heracles, nearly crying in horror. Alfred, seeing this as a perfect chance, grabbed Arthur and made him sit on his lap. "Don't worry, my dear Iggy! I shall protect you!" Arthur blushed but allowed it.

Gilbert grinned and turned to Matthew. "Mattie," he said gently, "I can stay by your side if you get scared of Yong Soo, if he does something, anyways." He was still in his 'Lady Gilbo' outfit, so having Matthew sit in his lap while wearing leather would be fucking hot… Gilbert fainted from a nose bleed before Matthew could even repy. "M-Maple!??"

"_Ah? Hello, da ze! This is Yong Soo! How can I help you~?"_

Francis smirked and faked a strange accent. "Why, hellooo there! Mah name is Charles, and I am offering ya a life time supply of free kimchi!"

"_REALLY!!?? YAY!"_

"Of course, ya have to do something for meh. Ya got to strip down naked, run around ya town, and scream out that ya like French food!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. That would never….

"_OKAY!!"_

Yong Soo hung up. "See, Kiku? Why were you so scared?" Francis asked, smiling widely. Kiku shook his head and continued hiding behind Heracles. Hell was about to arise.

Francis' phone suddenly started ringing. He opened it. "Bonjour?"

"_Oh, Francis? I'm coming over to where you are to kill you, just so you know. Bye!" _Yong Soo hung up. Everyone paled.

"If only Ivan would stop fucking Yao and come out here to save us….." Elizaveta whispered. Would she live to see any more yaoi porn? Wait, this was Yong Soo! What could happen? The worst case scenario would be that he would annoy them all to death. "Let's not worry about--!" She was cut off by her door slamming open.

There stood Yong Soo, his eyes glowing red with evil.

"FRANCIS…… YOUR BREASTS ARE _MINE_…….!!!!"

* * *

**Evil Yong Soo….. Francis is about to loose his breasts. Sorry if its short!**


	7. Improper Use of Tomatoes!

"NO!!!! PLEASE DON'T…. Wait, what? That's not so bad! In fact, come, _mon cher_, and let me teach you the true meaning of passion and desire! Feel free to be greedy, I won't mind! Just play gentle, you naughty—OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's for being a rapist, a molester, and for being a complete fucking bastard!"

"Oh yeah!? Well you're a--!"

"HOLD IT, MY BITCHES!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, standing up in his Lady Gaga outfit. "The fucking awesome Lady Gilbo orders you all to cease fighting and watch how cool I am! Start, or I'll start molesting Mattie here!"

"MAPLE!?!?" Matthew, still in leather, could feel the blood rise to his face...and regions that were not suitable for discussion. And, of all the luck, he was wearing tight leather. Oh fucking maple leaves...

"HEY! Don't threaten my brother like that, you albino bastard! I'll kick your ass all the way to Russia's house with a 'Take me, I'm a free bitch, baby!' note attached to you! And also, don't try and imitate Lady Gaga! She's amazing, and so much cooler than you are!" America shouted, clenching his fists angrily. If it weren't for the fact that Arthur was gripping his arm tightly, trying to hold him back, Alfred would be beating the hell out of Gilbert… No, that could wait. After all, Ludwig would probably try to get back at him if he did in front of him. The German would probably start making his pay fines for being late to meetings in addition to the traditional ranting.

Yong Soo frowned. Was he being ignored!? Here he was, threatening to claim some European breasts, and he was being ignored! And he made such an amazing entrance too! After all, it took him forever to perfect his intimidating and scary act, and the one time he put it into action, no one even cared! "Fine then, your breasts are too small and yucky anyways, Francis! I'll claim someone else's! …Kiku? Is that you?"

Kiku paled and hid behind Heracles, whimpering. Yong soo grinned evilly. "Kiku is here? That's great!" His hands began to inch towards the Japanese man, but Heracles shoved him away, silently shaking his head with a rather stoic expression. Still, it was scary as hell, and Yong Soo was fucking freaked. "Uwaah! No fair, you have a shield! Fine, I'll just go get Aniki! Where is he? I know he's here!"

Suddenly, Lovino grinned wickedly. "Ah, you know what? Yao is here, just like you said. He's in the guest bedroom down the hall. Go and get him, why don't you?"

Yong Soo lit up. "Alright, da ze~!" The Korean sprinted down the hall and ripped open the door, eager with excitement. He then rushed into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone turned and looked at Lovino in horror. "Y-You're horrible! Do you know how horrifying it is?!" Elizaveta shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Italian. By horrifying, she meant so fucking hot that you would probably melt into a puddle and evaporate within seconds. Elizaveta's face turned bright red, and she began fanning herself with her hand. "Oh my, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Damn, it must be about 100 degrees in here!" She nodded and looked back down the hallway, curious to see what would happen. Everyone looked down the hallway as well, and suddenly…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

Yong Soo suddenly burst out of the room and ran screaming out of the house, not even slowing or looking back. The poor nation had the misfortune of seeing his beloved Aniki having his vital regions being invaded like hell by a very, very, VERY sadistic Russian. The mental images were just blinding, and he was probably going to have a hard time sleeping at night for the next few years, or maybe even for the rest of his life. "ANIKI'S BREASTS ARE STILL MINE!!!" He shouted as he disappeared down the street, running even faster in case Ivan decided to go after him next.

Lovino was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone stared at him blankly—everyone except for Gilbert, anyways. Gilbert was looking down the hallway, wondering if he should try and sneak a peak. _No,_ he thought, pushing away the temptation, _I don't want to wash out my eyes with some holy or blessed water. I should just let them do the hunka chunka._ Besides, Yao might try to murder him, since he was the one that gave Yao dare in the first place. How was Yao going to walk after this? Gilbert wiped at his nose, not even realizing that blood was starting to trickle down.

"Anyways, back to the game! Spin away, Francis!" Alfred cheered.

Francis shrugged and spun the bottle, his eyes widening in delight as the bottle later stopped spinning and pointed to Feliciano. "Hehehehe…. So, do you pick Truth, or do you pick Dare?"

"Truth…" Feliciano blushed. He just knew that Francis would dare him to do something perverted, so he decided to go with Truth. Besides, the last time he picked Dare, he wound up in a maid outfit… and he was still wearing it. Feliciano took a deep breath, waiting for his question.

"Have you ever slept with someone?"

Lovino nearly fainted in horror. Feliciano had better be a virgin still!!

Of course Francis would ask that. It was so obvious. Roderich buried his face in his hands, not really wanting to know the answer to that question. He raised the Italian for a while, and it would just be too disturbing to know about his sex life. "Please refrain yourself from asking such vulgar questions, Francis, you moron…"

"Hey, I'm not the one with a city called Fucking, am I?"

Roderich turned deep red. "T-That is irrelevant to this entire thing!"

"Sure it is… So, Feliciano, have you?"

Feliciano blushed deeply. "N-No… Not yet." He tried to avoid glancing at Ludwig, who was currently an even deeper shade of red. Feliciano was so good with the ladies, and yet he was a virgin? Some things in the world are just mysterious.

Gilbert suddenly stood up again, frowning. "Okay, you know what? These questions and dares are getting too fucking dull, damn it! Prank calls and sex life questions? LAME! Okay, so I propose a new addition to the game! If someone asks a lame question or makes a lame dare, that person has to remove an article of clothing! Let's see who winds up naked in the end!" He grinned and pointed at Feliciano. "Spin the bottle, Feli! And be warned, you might have to take off something! And since that's a one piece outfit…."

Ludwig nearly died of blood loss as very obscene images suddenly charged into his mind.

Feliciano gulped and spun the bottle, nervous and eager about his turn to ask. Finally, the bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Antonio. "T-Truth or Dare, Antonio?"

Antonio tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I guess I pick Dare! Give me your best dare, Feli, and be careful so you won't need to take off your clothes!" Lovino shuddered at the thought of seeing his brother naked… Oh dear, he could feel himself get sick just thinking about it. Feliciano nodded at Antonio.

"I dare you to… to…" The Italian could feel the others waiting for something great, and he did not want to strip down naked in front of them all. _Sorry, Antonio, but I have to do this, ve!_ Feliciano gulped. "I… I dare you to….."

* * *

_Feli should be thankful that he's cute and weak,_ Antonio thought, his eye twitching slightly.

"Mama? Why is there a tomato over that man's 'little buddy'?"

"J-Just look way, Darling, and don't talk about it. It's just that Elizaveta woman making her friends do strange things again. I swear, I can't believe we can't call the police on them…"

"But Mama, it's a tomato! You told me that you shouldn't play with the food you should be eating."

"Just look away and walk a little faster, Gary."

Antonio, mortified, watched as the mother ran like hell with her son, not wanting to see him. Feliciano had dared him to stand out on Elizaveta's front porch, completely naked except for a tomato over his vital regions. And, of course, there was nothing Antonio could do but carry out the dare. "Well, I guess I can't show my face here anymore…." Antonio sighed, masses of tears gushing down his face. "I'm sorry, Lovi, that you must see me in this state! It isn't very attractive, is it? …Oh, but maybe Lovi has some kind of fetish for this stuff? Maybe I should try later…"

* * *

"EPIC WIN, FELI!" Gilbert laughed, actually rolling around on the floor laughing.

Lovino, on the other hand, had curled up into a little ball and was blushing a very deep red. He was not going to be able to forget this, ever. After all, he had been sitting next to Antonio, and he had the misfortune (and pleasure) of being able to see….yeah. He shook his head and buried his face into the carpet, trying to block out mental images. "Oh God, give me strength to not strangle my dumbass brother…"

Feliciano, feeling guilty, sighed. "I feel sorry now. He must be embarrassed…. And he has another 10 minutes to do…" Heracles spun the bottle for Antonio, clearly unfazed by the events occurring around him. The bottle stopped and pointed to Arthur. Arthur paled.

"Truth…or Dare?"

"Don't be a fucking sissy, Artie!" Gilbert piped up, smirking.

Arthur blushed. "D-Dare…" Wait, oh shit. Arthur paled as he realized that Heracles had been the one that dared Alfred to kiss him earlier. Now that there was a penalty for average or lame dares, what would Heracles make him do? _Oh fucking hell, damn my bloody pride!!!_

"Hmmm…. I dare you to wear cosplay from…. Um…. Hey, Kiku? What was the name of that character that came from the future in that Haruhi series?"

Kiku lit up, starting to smile a bit. "You mean Mikuru?"

Heracles nodded. "Yeah, Mikuru. Arthur, I dare you to wear her combat waitress outfit for the entire game. You have to cosplay as her…" The Greek nodded, and started to drift off into daydreams again. Kiku, on the other hand, was getting up and heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

Kiku smiled. "I have the cosplay outfit in the car I rented to drive here. I was going to drop it off at Mei-chan's place later after the party, so I brought it with me. She loves to cosplay. It should fit you, Arthur-san."

Gilbert grinned. "Don't forget, Artie, that the customer is always right! You get to serve your boyfriend all night long!" The Prussian's grin grew wider as Arthur turned red and Alfred started to look a little, well, mischievous. "Oh, Alfred, harder! Harder!!!" Gilbert teasingly moaned, trying to imitate Arthur's voice.

"YOU FUCKING ALBINO SON OF A…!!" Arthur screeched, ready to kill Gilbert.

At that moment, the guestroom door opened down the hall, and Yao and Ivan stepped out, looking exhausted. "We're done. Oh, and Elizaveta, we shall pay you back for the bed later, da?" Elizaveta tried to hold back a grin, her eyes gleaming with interest. Oh my…. Just how was Yao able to walk?

"So," Yao coughed uneasily, "What did we miss, besides Yong Soo barging in, aru?"

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone actually reading my ending notes? I feel like I write a lot down here but then I wonder if anyone actually reads this stuff... **

**Anyways, poor Arthur always gets the humiliating dares. Yesterday, I was watching the second season of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, and I suddenly thought about Iggy wearing one of Mikuru's famous outfits—the combat waitress! I could totally see Arthur wearing it and, instead of saying "MIKURU BEAM!", he would say, "BRITANNIA BEAM!" Scary how it fits, ne? Arthur is so awesome like that. He looks so effing amazing in guy's clothes and girl's clothes!**

**And for those that have not read my other fanfiction, **_**Silencing You**_**, I use Mei for Taiwan's human name. **

**Yao and Ivan are finally finished! It's a shame Yong Soo didn't come later, though. He's mentally scarred now. **

**I had some complaints that the turns were becoming a little boring, so I decided to make Gilbert's rule. A lame truth/dare results in the loss of an article of clothing. That way, they characters will want to give insane and random truths and dares to each other. **

**Please review! Be nice! **


	8. SIR GILBO TO THE RESCUE Part 1

**A big thanks to everyone that has given me truths and dares! I have a lot of those, as well as ones I will use myself, so I don't need as many ideas. But still, feel free to share! I'd list you all, but that would take forever, wouldn't it?**

**How many chapters should I have in this story? I don't want to end it quickly, but at the same time, I don't want to make the story too long. Please give me a number! I have seven out at the moment.**

* * *

"You look so adorable, Arthur-san!"

"Aw, please let me take a picture! Please, Arthur?"

"Ve, you look so cute!"

"Hmm? Maybe Yao should wear something like that?"

"Aiyah!! Don't say that, aru!"

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Ivan and Yao. "Oh, so you two have hooked up? Or are you just bed-buddies? Either way, the credit goes to the fucking awesome me." Gilbert closed his eyes, his smirk deepening as several various item were thrown at his head. "Anyways, back to you, Artie. You look fucking adorable and sexy at the same time, and I've got to say that you look awesome. Not as awesome as Mattie here, though." Gilbert broke away from his smug position and wrapped a friendly arm around Matthew's waist, pulling the leather-clad Canadian closer.

"M-Maple!"

Alfred would have yelled at Gilbert for making a move on his brother, but he was too distracted by Arthur. _God above, I think I've died and gone to heaven. Tonight has been nothing but sexy time for Iggy and I,_ he thought, smirking. Arthur was wearing the famous combat waitress outfit that Mikuru Asahina wore in the Haruhi Suzumiya series, and to make it even better, he was blushing like a schoolgirl. Alfred mentally had to grip his arms to keep himself from jumping the Brit and taking him then and there. "Man, Heracles, I fucking love you for this," Alfred said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Arthur.

Heracles nodded silently.

Arthur shrugged out of Alfred's grip and spun the bottle. "You're all gits, you know that?" Arthur grumbled, blushing like a schoolgirl. For some reason, he had the feeling that the next time he would pick dare, he would be dared to stammer in the famously cute manner, "B-B-Britannia Beam~!" Oh God, it looked adorable in his mind. That should not be happening. You don't picture yourself like that and call it adorable…that was just plain creepy and wrong.

The bottle stopped and pointed to Lovino.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Lovino said boldly. Seeing Arthur in that ridiculous outfit boosted Lovino's courage a little, and damn it, there was no way a guy in a girl's outfit could create a fucked up dare, right? He smirked a little, feeling a little proud of himself for being so daring for once.

Arthur grinned. "Alright then! I dare you to go outside where Antonio currently is and take the tomato off of him. You might want to hurry, since he only has a minute left outside." Lovino turned a shade of red never achieved before by human or nation. He shook his head in horror but, seeing the cold smile on Ivan's face, there would be no way out of it. Ivan would probably force him to do it or kidnap him. Either way, he was screwed over. "Hurry, Lovino," Arthur said, a devilish smirk on his face. Damn.

Lovino took a deep breath and ran towards the door, pried it open, and went out to the porch where Antonio was—not even bothering to close the door. The others leaned towards the door to hear what was going on.

"Hey, Lovi! What are you doing out here? Do you have to stand out here too?"

"Shut up bastard and let me do my goddamn dare!"

"Alright then, L—EH? W-What are you…ah…hey…wait…not…! Lovi, your hands are cold! Why are you stealing my tomato? Lovi?"

"Shut the hell up, bastard! Get inside before someone sees your fucking ****!!"

"Lovi, watch your language!"

"JUST GET THE FUCK INSIDE!!"

The two came stumbling in, red faced. "Please get some clothes on," Matthew whimpered in embarrassment, looking away from Antonio. Gilbert glared up at Antonio. "Yeah, don't blind us with your nakedness! Besides, I look way hotter when I'm naked! Who wants to see? Raise your hands!" Gilbert paled as Ivan raised his hand.

"Hmm…. Maybe then I can see if you really are a boy or a girl, da?"

"WHAT!!? DID YOU JUST INSULT MY FUCKING AWESOME 5 METERS, YOU BASTARD!? NO ONE DENIES MY 5 METERS WITHOUT GETTING THEIR ASS KICKED, SO PREPARE TO FEEL MY FOOT KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO YOUR WASTELAND!!"

Ivan's eyes darkened. "Oh? So you DO want to become one with me?"

"No fighting in my house," Elizaveta snapped. "Lovino, spin before these two destroy my house, will you?" Lovino nodded, blushing as Antonio dressed beside him, and spun the bottle. After a few turns, it pointed to Gilbert. "Hell to the yes, the Awesome Me is going once again! Don't even ask, I pick dare anyways! That's how hardcore I am!"

Lovino smirked. He had the perfect dare for the loud, annoying, and cocky bastard. He turned to Elizaveta. "Hey, that carnival thing is happening down the street tonight, right?" His smirk deepened as Elizaveta nodded, not completely understanding what it had to do with the dare he was about to give Gilbert. "Alright then, you fucking annoying, bastard, I dare you to…."

* * *

He was in a clown suit.

A fucking clown suit, complete with the stupid makeup and the oversized shoes and red foam-ball nose. He even had the stupid red wig that looked like cotton candy, and the dorky looking yellow suit. The scary thing was that he looked like Ronald McDonald, and Alfred has stared at him in disbelief for about five minutes before walking away. Gilbert gritted his teeth, swearing to beat the shit out of that damn Italian later on. Hopefully, Gilbert would get Mattie when he spun next. If it was truth on his spin, he would ask if he loved him. If it was dare…well, there were multiple ideas for that, and all of them were hell of sexy. "Hey, stop daydreaming and keep making balloons," Roderich said with a smug smile, obviously enjoying the sight. Gilbert glared daggers at him.

Everyone else was wandering around the carnival, taking a break from the game. Gilbert, to add to his misfortune, was being chaperoned by Roderich, just in case he tried to ditch his dare. Why couldn't Lovino watch him instead? Anything would be better than this!

"Just keep laughing, you sissy. If I have the luck to get you on the next spin, I'll make you answer or do something that will scar you for life!"

"Don't speak ill in front of the children," Roderich pointed out, still smiling smugly. A small lone of children had formed in front of Gilbert, asking for balloon shapes and animals.

"What is this?" A girl asked.

"A snake."

"You always make snakes, Mr. McDonald! I want a bear! Or a kitten! Or a puppy!"

"Yeah, and I want to be in bed with Mattie, but that isn't happening, is it?"

The children's eyes began to water. "W-Wait," Gilbert said, panicked, "Don't cry!" He tried squeezing the balloons, but they popped. The children suddenly jumped onto him and started pounding their little fists on him, screaming at him to make animals while biting him.

"OW! YOU LITTLE DEMONS ARE NOT AWESOME!! ACK! DAMN IT, STOP BITING MY ARMS, YOU FUCKING LITTLE MONSTERS!! YOU ARE SO NOT CUTE ANYMORE! OW! HEY!!! OUCH, DAMN IT!! RODERICH, YOU FUCKING SISSY, GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET THESE DEMON CHILDREN OFF OF ME!!!"

Roderich sat back and relaxed, enjoying the moment to it's fullest.

* * *

"Damn it, aru! It hurts to walk now!"

Ivan pouted a little. "What, so you're not up for another round?" The Russian looked down, looking a little disappointed. Yao, in the other hand, looked disturbed and angered at the same time. "What do you think!? You were merciless, and you kept going even after we were spent, aru! Just how did you even have that much energy!?" Wait, he didn't want to hear the answer to that…especially when Ivan smirked darkly at him. "A lot of tension helps, da?"

"A-Aiyah!!"

"Hey," Ludwig said over his shoulder, looking at the two, "Stop arguing! We're in the middle of the carnival! Behave yourselves! We have thirty minutes to spend here before Bruder's dare is up and we go back to Elizaveta's to continue the game." He turned back to what he was doing—trying to win a stuffed animal for Feliciano. Feliciano was still in the maid outfit, which was causing a lot of guys to stare at him in suggestive ways. If Ludwig could show Feliciano was taken, they'd back the hell off, right? "Ve! Ludwig is so strong! I'm glad he's my boyfriend!" Well, having Feliciano cheer that loudly helped too.

Alfred nodded, seeing what Ludwig was doing. He had to make everyone know that Arthur was his, and the best way to do that was do what boyfriends are supposed to do at carnivals—win stuff for their damsel, which was Arthur in this case! "Iggy, how about I win you that stuffed unicorn at the game? All I have to do is throw the balls at the target's center! It's easy!"

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Y-You'd do that…for me?" He blushed, making him look even cuter in his current outfit. "…Okay…" Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the game. Alfred noted with satisfaction that a lot of guys that were looking at Arthur suddenly looked disappointed, seeing that Alfred was the boyfriend. _Heroes always protect their damsels!_

"Hey, Lovi? How about I win something for you, too?"

Lovino blushed. "No way!" He ran off through a crowd of people, too embarrassed to even look at Antonio after the tomato dare. That was so embarrassing! Antonio probably thought he was some weird pervert or something like that.

"Lovino-san, what are you…?" Lovino ran right past Kiku before Kiku could even finish speaking. Kiku blinked in surprise, then frowned slightly. "I was just trying to be helpful…."

"Hey, Kiku," Heracles said calmly, patting Kiku's shoulder gently, "Want to go play some games?" Kiku turned to look at him and smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Elizaveta watched as all the couples around her faced adorableness and emotional issues, pouting in disbelief. "Why can't Roderich be here with me? Oh wait, where is…um…Matthew? He must be lonely without his Gilbert!" She shrugged, forgetting the entire matter as she saw Francis start to flirt with some young guys that looked pretty hot. She hurried over there, ready to see some yaoi action, and completely ignoring the Canadian that had been standing behind her the entire time. Matthew chewed his lower lip as he turned and walked away.

"Maple," Matthew sighed sadly, watching everyone around him have a great time. Why was he always the lonely one? Even Antonio and Lovino, as strange as their relationship was, were together! Why was he the only one missing out? Why couldn't Gilbert just come out and say he loved him? The Canadian sighed sadly again and walked over to one of the game booths, hoping to find something to do.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

Shit. He was still in the leather outfit, and now there were four rough looking guys standing right behind him, smirking. "M-Maple…."

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Roderich, not expecting the sudden shout, fell off of the picnic bench he was sitting at, falling over onto the grass. "G-Gilbert!?"

Gilbert suddenly stripped off his clown outfit, makeup and all, and began cracking his knuckles. He was wearing his Lady Gaga outfit still, which really didn't help his image at all. Roderich stared at him in surprise. "W-What in the world? Your dare isn't up yet! Why did you scream so loud? And why are you still wearing that ridiculous outfit!?" Roderich was silenced as Gilbert took the clown clothes and chucked them at his face. "That's for laughing at me, bastard!" Gilbert started to run.

"Where are you going!?"

"My Mattie-senses are tingling! He's in danger!"

"The fact that you have that sense is disturbing, you moron!!"

Roderich turned suddenly as he began to hear the sound of a child whimpering. He saw a little boy, crying. "What's wrong, little one?" Roderich asked, concerned. The little boy looked up at him and wiped his runny nose, sniffling.

"Ronald McDonald is a lie?"

Roderich paled. …Oh shit. He was in deep trouble here. The boy stared at the clown outfit on the floor, whimpering. "No, he's real…" Roderich lied, horrified that he himself was supporting McDonalds. He quickly put the clown clothes on over his clothes, as well as the wig and nose.

"So, how about I make you balloon…er…balloon wursts?"

* * *

**LADY…ER… SIR GILBO TO THE RESCUE!!**

**Yep, a quick location change. :P They'll be back doing dares in the next chapter.**


	9. SIR GILBO TO THE RESCUE Part 2

"HEY! Have you seen a shy looking dude wearing leather around here?" Gilbert asked random people, a frantic expression on his face. Each time someone said no, Gilbert began to become afraid. What if Matthew was hurt? What if he was too late to save him? That would not be awesome at all! Not to mention the fact that Alfred would probably murder him on the spot if he ever found out about his failure to save Matthew. Fuck, Gilbert really was screwed over. "Mattie? MATTIE? Where are you!?" Gilbert shouted, running around in his awesome Lady Gaga outfit. "MATTIE!!!!!!"

"MAPLE!!"

There! Gilbert turned, ready to be relieved, but met with even more frustration and anger. There was a group of shitty bastards harassing his Matthew! That was not awesome, and definitely not going to go by without some intervention, Gilbert-style. Gilbert hurried over to Matthew. "Mattie! Hey! Are you alright!!?"

Matthew turned and smiled in relief. "Maple! Gilbert!"

"Who is this dude? Why is he wearing those lame clothes?" One scoffed to the others. The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what a lame person."

Matthew sucked in his breath, awaiting the storm. The idiots had made the biggest mistake anyone could ever make—they called Gilbert lame. Gilbert and lame just did not go together at all. It would be like saying murder is like rainbows, it just doesn't even make logical sense. Matthew paled as a very dark aura began to form around the enraged Prussian, an aura that rivaled Ivan's. "M-Maple…" Matthew took this chance to sneak away from the group of harassers and hide behind Gilbert, where it was probably the safest. …This was not going to end well at all.... Fucking maple leaves...

"Did you just call me—the most awesome person in the world—lame?" Gilbert asked icily.

"Yeah, what of it?" One of the guys laughed.

Gilbert's eyes flamed. "NO ONE CALLS THE AWESOME ME LAME! NO ONE! PREPARE TO DIE, BITCHES! THIS IS FOR MATTIE AND ME!! HIYAAHHHH!!" Gilbert suddenly tackled the one of them and started beating the hell out of him, swearing and laughing with each strike. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY MATTIE, YOU GOT THAT!? AND NEVER CALL ME LAME!! DO EITHER OF THEM AGAIN AND I'LL HANG YOUR VITAL REGIONS ABOVE MY FIREPLACE AS A DECROATION!!"

Matthew stared at Gilbert blankly. _Did he just call me…his?_

"Hey, Mattie! What's going on over here!? Is everything okay?"

Matthew turned to see Alfred and the others hurrying over to the scene. "Oh, Alfred! Everything is f-fine…I guess. Don't worry, Gilbert is taking care of everything," Matthew stammered in embarrassment, realizing how weird the situation probably looked. Gilbert, still in Lady Gaga attire, was beating up a group of sexual harassers. "Um, so can we get back to the game at Elizaveta's place now? I think Gilbert already finished his dare…"

One of the guys that Gilbert hadn't gotten to already looked up and saw Arthur. "Hey there, cutie! Wanna hang?"

Alfred immediately chuckled his can of cola at the guy's head, and had to be held back by Ludwig. "LET ME GO, DAMN IT!! NO ONE CAN TALK LIKE THAT TO MY IGGY!!!!" Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Alfred, please control y—."

"Hey, there's another cute guy in there too! Man, three cuties in one group? Spare one of 'em, will ya?" The same guy, obviously drunk, said as he winked at Feliciano.

"LET ME GO, DAMN IT!! LET ME TEACH HIM A LESSON!!!" Ludwig had to be restrained by Ivan. "Comrade Ludwig, you should behave, da? Oh, and if you even think about commenting about my Yao-Yao, you will suffer a cruel death filled with rats and parasites," Ivan giggled, adding the last part as he looked at the group of guys, now beaten up.

"When am I yours, aru!!?"

The group of guys, afraid to have Ivan fulfill that statement, ran off screaming. "GO TO HELL, BITCHES," Gilbert shouted after them, flipping them off. He turned back to Matthew, looking concerned. "Hey, are you alright, Mattie? You're not hurt are you?"

Matthew blushed. "N-No…. I'm fine…"

The sound of Roderich coughing suddenly ruined the moment. They all looked up to see Roderich wearing the clown suit, glaring at them impatiently. "Can we _please_ get back to the game at Elizaveta's? I don't think I can handle being a clown anymore. The children tried to eat the balloon wursts I made, and then one of them tried to eat my mole."

Heracles suddenly opened his eyes and looked around at them. "…What?"

* * *

"Well, that was weird. Okay then, Gilbert, spin the bottle!" Elizaveta sighed, shaking her head in dismay. She didn't even get to witness any goo yaoi, besides the possessive fight that took place. …Well, it was pretty hot. At least they were back at her place, playing the game. There would be plenty of yaoi action to come. Gilbert spun the bottle, grinning.

_Mattie must think I'm so hardcore tight now. I bet if I dragged him into a closet, he wouldn't refuse me! Wait…Alfred might play the stupid hero and drag him out though, damn it. Man, I wonder when those happiness pandas Yao gave me will start to work. I sure could use a boost in happiness…and Mattie time. Preferably the latter. _

The bottle stopped and pointed at Alfred.

"Dare! The epic hero always picks dare!!" Alfred shouted before Gilbert could even ask the question. Gilbert gritted his teeth. "I didn't even ask you yet, damn it!"

"What does it matter!? I'll pick dare anyways! Now ask me already!"

Gilbert grinned suddenly, and glanced at Arthur. Arthur paled, already getting the feeling that it would involve him, sex, and a closet. Bloody hell, he was still sore from his first dare, so why couldn't Gilbert spare him? And he was in a dress now too, so couldn't they be more sympathetic!? Arthur stared at the floor, trying to hide his blush. _Well, it IS with Alfred… it wouldn't be too bad, I guess._

"I dare you to eat Arthur's cooking!!"

The words echoed throughout the room as everyone (except for Arthur) stared at Gilbert in shock, confusion, and horror. Even Ivan and Heracles looked horrified by the dare. Arthur pouted, seeing everyone's reactions. "What's wrong with my cooking, damn it!?" Alfred would have said something to calm down his lover, but was still in shock. Damn it, he should have picked truth. Why did he get the feeling that Arthur's cooking would be involved at some point in this game? …Why did he have to be the unfortunate sacrifice to the horrid cooking!?

Elizaveta and Roderich patted Alfred on the back. Lovino and Antonio offered him a tomato, that way he could eat it between bites to disguise the foul taste of the British food. "COME ON, IT ISN'T THAT BAD!" Arthur shouted, flustered in embarrassment. "…Is it that bad?" He turned to sulk.

"Don't worry, Alfred. You can make him have sex with you again later as an apology," Heracles pointed out calmly. Kiku stared at Heracles in embarrassment. _What in the world is he thinking? Apology sex…_For some reason, it sounded appealing.

Alfred liked the idea of that! "Alright then. Come on, Iggy! Just try not to ruin the lovely outfit you have on…it might be useful for later~" Arthur turned around, bright red, and glared angrily. "S-Shut up!!"

* * *

"W-What is that?" Feliciano asked, his eye twitching in horror.

"…I don't know…" Gilbert replied, his bangs concealing his eyes. "I just don't know…"

Arthur glared at them. "It's supposed to be a salad, you bloody gits! Stop insulting my cookinf, damn it!" He looked down at what was supposed to be a salad—but it was burnt. And it was glowing. It was still edible, though, right? He blushed miserably and handed the plate of horrors to Alfred, preparing for Alfred to start insulting it.

"I-It looks great, Iggy…" Alfred choked out, his eyes twitching. If it weren't for the fact that Francis told him that lovers had to be supportive, he would have screamed and ran out of there as fast as possible. He glanced up at Arthur, who was watching him through glossy eyes—wait, was he about to cry!? Oh no, Alfred began to panic. Arthur crying was too adorable and sad to watch! Quickly, Alfred grabbed a fork and shoved a bunch of the…salad…into his mouth, trying not to throw up as his taste buds began to die.

"H-How is it?" Francis asked uneasily.

"I-I-I-It's…g-g-great!!" Alfred lied, paling. _DID HE PUT CHOCOLATE IN HERE WITH RANCH DRESSING!!? Ewww… Dear God, give me strength…_

"Is it really?" Arthur asked, lighting up.

"Y-Yeah…The best I've ever eaten before," Alfred lied. His disgusted face, however, told Arthur otherwise. Arthur's lip trembled slightly, then he ran out of the room, crying, "I KNEW YOU WOULD HATE IT!!!"

"Where is that idiot going?" Roderich asked nobody in particular. Alfred, in response, shoved another forkful into his mouth and ran after Arthur, shouting out to him, "WAIT, IGGY! I LOVE IT! COME BACK!!" Everyone stared and watched as Alfred chased after the crying Arthur, trying to convince him the food was somewhat edible.

Feliciano, curiously, stuck his finger into the bowl and lifted it to his mouth. He licked off a bit of dressing that Arthur had used, seeing if it tasted bad or if it was toxic. He found it to be the latter, as he did faint the moment it touched his taste buds. "FELICIANO!?!?" Ludwig panicked.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't a good chapter, I'm in a hurry. +_+**

**Arthur's cooking… *pales * I'm surprised Alfred and Feli are still alive.**


	10. Vodka Drinking Contest!

"NO! GO AWAY, YOU BLOODY GIT!!!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY AND THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS!!!! IGGY~!!! STOP RUNNING, IGGY!!!"

Alfred continued to try and convince Arthur that he actually did enjoy his cooking (which he didn't)while running after him and shouting out apologies, as well as declarations of love. He could have pinned down Arthur if he wanted to earlier, but Arthur was showing a lot of leg when he was running. Alfred grinned.

"Hey," Ludwig sighed, "They've been at it for a while, so can we please just continue the game? Feliciano is still unconscious too…" The German glanced down at the unconscious Italian, who was sitting in his slap, sound asleep. Arthur's cooking knocked him out without even getting down into his stomach! The food was toxic, alright, and Ludwig vowed to never say otherwise. "Besides, they could keep it up all night. Who knows when they'll stop. Let's just keep going, and quickly."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Gilbert shouted, laughing out loud.

"…How very mature of you," Kiku sighed. The Asian glanced at the Briton and the American, having a sudden Clannad memory.

Lovino, seeing that no one was going to spin for Alfred and that Alfred was off in his own little world, spun the bottle. "Chigi…I do all the damn work…" The bottle kept spinning until it pointed at Ludwig—perfect.

"Truth or dare, you bastard?"

Ludwig sighed, knowing a storm was coming. "Um, I guess dare." What harm could Lovino do? Sure, he did hate him, but what harm could an Italian do? Besides, Lovino always failed in—"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Ivan. The one that gets drunk first, which will probably be you, will have to stop eating their most commonly eaten dish. So say GOODBYE TO YOUR POTATOES AND WURSTS!!!!"

Everyone else paled, except for Ivan. Ivan was bubbling with happiness. "Vodkaaa~!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!?" Everyone else screamed at him. Even Arthur and Alfred had stopped running around to join in the shouts of horror. "Okay," Elizaveta sighed, patting Lovino's head, "Did Antonio drop you on your head or something? Do you remember what happened at last year's Christmas party? Mathias brought out some vodka and…"

_--Flashback--_

"_So, who's ready to become one with Russia?" Ivan hiccupped, a creepy and drunken smile plastered onto his face. Everyone screamed and ran out of the building, gathering around the windows to watch what Ivan would do next. Unfortunately, Yao was not in the room when Ivan asked the question. He returned from the kitchen with a tray of snacks, only to find a naked Russian waiting for him, smiling wickedly. _

"_Yao-Yao…Come here~!"_

"_W-Wait…what are you… doing, aru? Hey...not so close...ah....wait....what....stop!!!"_

_"Hm? Yao-Yao wants it, da? Really wants it? Ivan can give it~!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_

_--End Flashback—_

Yao shuddered in the corner. "…He used vodka in such wrong ways, aru… So messy......"

Lovino stared blankly at them all. "Oops.."

Before he could say anything to discourage the already cheerful Russian, said Russian had pulled out a box filled with bottles of vodka out of nowhere. Everyone paled in horror, seeing that it was too late to stop him. "Alright then, we shall start now, da?" Ivan pulled out several bottles and placed them between him and Ludwig, wearing a creepy smile on his face. He was already aware of the fact that he would win against Ludwig, but it would be fun to drink some vodka. Besides…he glanced at Yao (Yao paled)…Yao might want another round. "Da, let's begin, karu karu~"

Ludwig gently placed Feliciano on the floor, then sat closer to Ivan. "Alright, you're on." They both picked up a bottle of vodka and began drinking.

Everyone watched in silence.

"I'm surprised you didn't involve Arthur," Roderich whispered to Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Pff, as if. Arthur gets drunk way to fast, and then he starts doing some random stuff. He acts like he's some kind of pole dancer when he's drunk…" Elizaveta mentally screamed out in regret. _I SHOULD HAVE DARED SOMEONE TO GET DRUNK EARLIER!!!!!_

Alfred was grinning. "…You act like a pole dancer when you're drunk? Hm, that's a pretty good idea. It'll make everything more--!" Arthur silenced him by slapping him upside the head. "Shut up," he snapped, blushing madly. "And I'm still peeved about your reaction to my cooking. My cooking is…is g-great…" Great, not even he himself could admit that his cooking was good. It wasn't very good, but still! It had British charm to it, and that's what mattered! Arthur's blush increased as Alfred took his hand.

"Aw, but Iggy, I didn't scream out it was gross. It wasn't tasty, but I love you, and that's all that matters, right?" He pulled himself closer and gave Arthur a small kiss on the cheek. "A-Alfred…" Arthur whispered, blushing deep red.

"Would you two stop acting so lovey dovey for a minute and watch as West owns that Russian bastard in drinking!?" Gilbert snapped, glaring at them in irritation. …Well, that was only part of the reason why he interrupted them. The real reason was that he couldn't stand seeing all that romance occur while being single. Single for now, anyways. _Soon, _he thought with an evil smile. _Soon, Mattie will be mine…_

"Why are there…why are there birds everywhere?" Ludwig suddenly hiccupped, looking dizzy. He fell over, too drunk to stand up. Ivan jumped up and started doing a small victory dance. "Yay~! I won! I won! Russia is truly the strongest, da?"

"NOOO!!! WEST, YOU HAVE SHAMED OUR GERMAN PRIDE!!!!!" Gilbert buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "WHY CAN'T YOU DRINK MORE OFTEN!!? THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!" Lovino was grinning.

"Come on, bastard. Try to spin the bottle," Lovino scoffed, grinning triumphantly. Ludwig groaned and crawled closer to the bottle. He spun it, then his head slammed to the carpet again, too drunk to even keep up his strength. After a few turns, the bottle stopped and pointed to Matthew.

"M-Maple…"

"Truz or…dar?" Ludwig slurred.

"Truth," Matthew whimpered. His last dare was humiliating, and a drunken German could lead to anything. "Um…. Do you love Bruder?" Kiku and Elizaveta pulled out cameras, just in case Gilbert or Matthew decided to start kissing during the confession. _This is yaoi heaven,_ they both thought.

Gilbert stared at Matthew intently—very intently. Matthew blushed deeply and started to stammer. "U-Um…I….er…ah……Y-Y….." Gilbert scooted closer to the leather-clad Canadian, a blush rising on his face. "I….er…..YES!!!" Matthew squeaked in a girly manner. He closed his eyes and waited for everyone to start laughing at him for even having feelings for the loudest nation in the world (besides Alfred, of course).

"HELL TO THE FUCKING YES!!!" Gilbert cheered, jumping up and down. "YES! YES! YES!!! I AM FEELING SO AWESOMELY HAPPY!!" The Prussian sat back down and pulled the Canadian into a tight hug, then started to kiss him.

Yao and Heracles had to hold back Alfred, who was currently trying to wriggle out of their grip to strangle Gilbert. After all, no one raped a hero's brother and got away with it! …Well, Matthew did look happy. And _woah_, where did Matthew learn to kiss like that!?

"This is so romantic, da?" Ivan scooted closer to Yao.

"This isn't fair!! Everyone is coupling up here except for me!!" Francis whimpered, pouting in irritation. He wanted sexy times too! All he got was lame stuff! Someone had to strip or something! _This is getting too boring… Time for Francis Nii-chan to spice things up a bit... Fufufufu…_Evil plans began to fill his mind. They would involve Romano and Arthur, and of course, their clueless lovers….

Matthew pulled away and blushed. He then spun the bottle, which was awkward because Gilbert was making him sit in his lap. …And he was wearing leather still, while Gilbert was wearing that Lady Gaga outfit…. Awkward in so many ways…

The bottle pointed at Yao.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, sorry, aru. Who are you?"

"HE IS MATTHEW!!!! CANADA!!" Gilbert snapped irritably.

"A-Alright, aru… Truth."

Matthew chewed his lip, trying to come up with something that actually would be interesting. But, being the least noticed nation, he hardly knew any gossip, and it was already obvious that Ivan and Yao were involved, so there went his only question. "Um, has anyone ever told you that they hated Chinese food?"

"No," Yao replied, looking horrified at the very idea. Who could hate Chinese food? It was delicious and addicting, and with the right flavoring!

"STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT WAS LAME!" Francis shouted, pointing at his former colony.

"M-Maple!?"

Francis smirked at Matthew. "Sorry, _mon cher Mattieu_, but remember the rule we created? Lame dares or questions result in the removal of an article of clothing. Take off your shirt now, please." Matthew and Gilbert blushed.

Matthew shakily began to remove his shirt, blushing deeply.

"W-What are you…!!????" Gilbert sputtered in disbelief at the now half-naked Canadian sitting in his lap. "M-Mattie!!!" Oh God, the Lady Gaga outfit was not going to be able to hide his vital regions now… "I'm just doing what he says," Matthew replied shyly.

Elizaveta fell over, unconscious due to blood loss.

France stood up. "I'm getting thirsty. I'll grab a drink from the kitchen, if that's alright."

"S-Sure…" Elizaveta murmured, her eyes spiraling.

"Ah, could _mon chers_ Lovino and Arthur come with me? I'll be getting drinks out for everyone, since we're probably getting a little thirsty, _non?_" Arthur and Lovino frowned in suspicion, but got up and followed Francis into the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, so how many drinks will we carry?" Lovino asked as they entered the kitchen. There kitchen was in an entirely different room, and the door separated it from the living room—where the others were waiting. "Well? Answer, you frog," Arthur snapped at Francis.

Francis suddenly grinned and pulled out rope.

"W-What are you…MMF!!??"

"Fufufufufu… Francis Nii-chan has an idea…. So don't you two worry…. Fufufufu…"

* * *

**BAD FRANCIS! XD**

**And what's a game of truth or dare without any alcohol involved (well, depends on age)? **

**A friend of mine hates Chinese food. I think I died inside when she admitted it. WHO CAN HATE CHINESE FOOD!!?? IT IS YUMMY!! I think Yao would have came out of nowhere and slammed a wok over her head. "BLASPHEMY, ARU!!!"  
**

**Review?**


	11. Interesting Positions Involving Ropes

"There, you are Francis! What the hell took you so long?" Gilbert scoffed. Francis had reentered the living room, carrying a tray with various beverages. After he passed them out to everyone, he sat down in his spot and smiled innocently, looking somewhat satisfied—which was not good. And the fact that Arthur and Lovino were missing wasn't making it seem any better. Knowing Francis, something horrible could have happened in there… Alfred and Antonio exchanged worried glances before glaring at Francis.

"Hey, where are they?"

Francis gasped in an overdramatic way. "_Mon dieu_! They were with me in the kitchen! What could have happened to them? Oh dear…" He inwardly smirked. _They'll be thanking me when they find those two, tied up in the most delicious ways…_ Shit. Francis realized that his inner smirk came out, and now everyone was looking at him, knowing that _something_ did happen. "Francis, tell us what you did," Heracles asked sternly, frowning slightly. After all, if Arthur and Lovino were targets, would Kiku become one later? Kiku nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yes, you must tell us what you did to them. I d-do hope that you did not do anything horrid and lecherous to th—.." Kiku's phone suddenly began to ring.

Kiku pulled out his phone and read the text message: _Damn it, Kiku! Start saying what you truly feel! –Vash_.

How did Vash know…? Kiku paled, not wanting to know the answer to that.

"I bet you molested them, aru!" Yao accused, pointing at Francis to single him out. Everyone else agreed, except for Alfred, Antonio, and Ivan. Alfred and Antonio were too busy panicking, and Ivan was…well…being Ivan. "Or maybe he started to do strange things in front of them," Roderich added. Alfred and Antonio began to imagine all the horrors that Arthur and Lovino might have endured—it wasn't pretty.

"You're all wrong. Francis didn't do that to them," Ivan suddenly spoke up, smiling sweetly. Francis brightened up.

Ivan closed his eyes and gave him his most innocent look. "Francis probably raped them~!"

Alfred and Antonio's minds suddenly plummeted to a horrifying X-rated mode.

It was at that moment that Feliciano suddenly woke up. "V-Ve? What's going on? Where's Nii-chan?" Everyone paled, unsure of how to explain it to the naïve Italian. Ludwig, still a bit tipsy, spoke up, "He's…He's been raped." Feliciano immediately fainted again.

"Great, now he's out again. Okay, someone has to go into the kitchen and see if they can find Arthur and Lovino. The game cannot continue unless they are found. Besides, I don't want to have any cops coming in here because of a rape case. In the meantime, someone tie Francis up and throw him in the closet!!" Elizaveta ordered. Before Francis could object and come out with the truth (surrendering as he normally does), Gilbert tackled him and dragged him down the hall. "Take this, bitch!" The Prussian shoved the Frenchman in the closet and locked it.

"WE GOTTA FIND THEM!!" Antonio wailed frantically. "I can't survive without my darling Lovi!"

"Hey, remember what Francis did that one Christmas?" Matthew piped up. Everyone was about to ask who the hell he was, but seeing the leather, they remembered it was Canada. "You mean the Christmas where he…?" Roderich trailed off, shuddering. Matthew nodded. "Y-Yes, that one. He was somehow able to sneak around without even being seen so—…"

"LIKE A NINJA!" Alfred shouted.

"Er…yeah. Anyway, maybe they're in different rooms."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and ran down the hallway towards the guest rooms. "Mattie and the Awesome Me will search for them in this bedroom!" The door slammed behind them, and then locked. Everyone stared at each other blankly.

Heracles suddenly pulled Kiku upstairs. "We'll search the bathroom." Oh God. Kiku turned bright red and avoided eye contact with everyone. "Goddamn it! We just lost four members of our search party," Elizaveta grumbled. Ludwig and Roderich stared at her blankly. _What does she mean by lost?_

"Come on, Antonio! We gotta look for Iggy and Lovino in the kitchen—the scene of the crime!" Alfred declared. Antonio nodded, and the two clueless nations ran towards the kitchen. Ivan smiled darkly and followed them; Yao following to make sure the Russia didn't try and murder anyone.

And within the closet, Francis began to chuckle darkly to himself. _Nii-chan's plan worked better than I thought! Fufufufufufu…_ The only flaw in his plan was that he wasn't going to be able to witness Alfred's and Antonio's different reactions to finding their lovers. Oh well, he could always ask Elizaveta for copies of the camera's recordings.

* * *

Lovino was ready to murder Francis—literally. It wouldn't take much effort to kill that bastard! All he had to do was call up some of his Mafiosi, and BAM! The Italian would have started to plan it all out if he wasn't tied up in this humiliating position. Here he was, inside the kitchen pantry in a very obscene position and a cloth tied over his mouth. That damned French bastard was definitely going to pay if Antonio found him like this. But still, the Italian had pity for the poor Briton that also was captured.

Arthur was in a similar position…but he was still in that humiliating cosplay and right in the middle of the kitchen. Arthur's eyes were twitching in humiliation, realizing how freaking wrong this would look to the next person that walks in.

And because karma hates him, it just happened to be Alfred and Antonio.

The very moment Alfred saw Arthur in his…er…current position, he was caught between jumping Arthur and murdering Francis. Number one, Arthur looked hotter than ever at the moment like that, and it was killing Alfred to not do _something_ to his lover. Number two, Francis had done this to Arthur, and that probably meant Francis touched Arthur in places that were now property of Alfred F. Jones. "I-Iggy…?"

Alfred hurried over to Arthur and untied the cloth over his mouth. "A-About time, you bloody git!!!" Arthur snapped angrily, glaring at Alfred. "That French bastard was putting his hands where they did NOT belong! Oh yeah, Lovino is in the pantry."

"LOVI!!!" Antonio ran over to the pantry and opened it up.

"MMMPHH!!!"

"L-Lovi! I'm so happy I—WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT???"

Lovi paled. How did he NOT notice that? That damned Francis was going to pay….

Ivan suddenly popped up behind Antonio and peered at Lovino, a chilling smile forming on his face. "Are we tying each other up for rough sex? Da, that is a good idea! Yao-Yao, be good and get on the ground while I find some rope~"

"NO WAY, ARU!!!!"

* * *

Francis was backed against a wall, two very angry nations standing in front of him. "C-Can't we just overlook this? I was trying to get you both an opportunity to have fun with your darlings, that is all!" Francis whimpered, white as a ghost. He shrunk back even more as Alfred's glasses suddenly glinted in a horrifying manner.

"Still, you touched them in areas not open to the public. _That,_" Alfred hissed, stepping forward with an evil smirk, "was your biggest mistake." Francis screamed like a girl as Alfred and Antonio suddenly closed in around him, wearing dark expressions that rivaled those of Ivan's.

* * *

"Okay, so four people are—as I will put it delicately—_busy_, Francis is currently unable to move, and Feliciano is unconscious again. Now, shall we continue this game?"

Francis was currently hog-tied with a tomato shoved into his mouth.

"I guess so," Elizaveta sighed, shrugging. As much as she was happy about all this wonderful yaoi occurring in her house, she was disappointed that she wasn't getting any action. Why did Roderich have to be such a gentleman? Even Arthur did it, for crying out loud! Sighing, Elizaveta reached over and spun the bottle, watching as the bottle spun multiple times. Finally, it stopped and pointed at Arthur.

"Bloody hell, I've gone too much! Can't you just skip me or something?" Arthur pleaded. His sanity and dignity were already dangling by a very thin, damaged thread. Elizaveta shook her head. "No. Now, truth or dare? If you refuse, I'll make you strip naked."

Arthur paled. "T-Truth." It was better than the dares….

"When the vikings were all over England, raping and robbing and destroying and all that... which of the Nordics was raping you?" Alfred fell over. Arthur suddenly started shaking in horror at the memories.

"Rape is being discussed a lot here, da?" Ivan asked Yao sweetly. Yao frowned and shook his head at his insane lover. "No way, aru. I'm still sore, so you're not getting any until I can properly walk again!!"

"Well, which one?" Elizaveta asked, smirking darkly. Her mind was already filled with hot images—she would have to ask the Nordics themselves who they did back in their Viking days. Denmark would probably have some good stories to tell, and knowing him, they would be described in great detail. Elizaveta wiped some blood away from her nose with her sleeve.

Arthur paled again. "I-It was…it was Norway."

Lovino started laughing. "THAT guy? Man, you must have been one weak bastard back then, Arthur!" Arthur resisted the temptation to stand up and use his Britannia Beam—Oh fucking hell… He was thinking about doing that while in the cosplay outfit? His mind was officially wasted, and there was no use to try and regain the little sanity he had left.

Ludwig, still a little drunk, began to join in Lovino's laughter. "NO WAY! No potato freak joins in with my laugh!!"

As all this happened, Alfred made a note on his IPhone to send a little 'present' to Norway later.

* * *

**(face-palm)**

**The Big Ben is now property of Alfred F. Jones. (nudge-nudge)  
**

**Well, now Kiku and Matthew are getting a little action from their semes. :P And Francis is suffering for his stroke of genius. ….If only Alfred and Antonio found their loves in different rooms. Then we would see some action. (grin)**

**Next chapter: Elizaveta, Roderich, and Yao. **

**I hope this was okay! Please review! **


	12. Adorable Chinese Dresses, Aru!

**The game ends at Elizaveta's party, but it will continue after a world meeting that occurs two days later. After all, it wouldn't be very accurate if all of this happened in one night, right? Besides…more opportunities to use dares involving other nations that are still hanging around the building! **

**A big hug to everyone that reviews! Over 200 reviews!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! –bakes you red velvet cakes-**

**

* * *

**"…So then I told him to piss off, but then he got onto his man period and was, like, all upset and started acting weird on me! I swear, Liet , like, has no freaking dick. He kept acting like some kind of emo guy, you know?"

"Mm-hmm…" Norway was starting to wonder how the hell Feliks got inside of his house. The doors and windows were locked—mostly because of a certain Dane that didn't understand personal space—and the chimney had a cover over it. Just how did… Norway mentally slapped himself. He forgot to close the garage door. _This guy is very annoying,_ Norway thought irritably. Suddenly, his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Oh, hold on a moment," Norway said quietly, pulling out his phone. He was about ready to send this person millions of flowers for shutting Feliks up for at least a few moments. His phone's screen read: _New text message from 'Alfred F. Jones'. _Shrugging, Norway flipped open his phone to read the message…

_I'm going to fucking murder you the next time I see you. No one rapes my Iggy and gets away with it! –Alfred._

"Like, dude? Are you okay??" Feliks squeaked in surprise, watching helplessly as Norway fell over in shock. Feliks, noticing the phone that Norway was clutching in horror, got up and snatched the phone to read what made the Nordic so shocked. "W-What!? Y-You're a rapist!!??? Like, I'm leaving!!"

_THANK GOD!!!_

* * *

Alfred grinned, satisfied. Now that his present—a warning of what was to come—had been sent to Norway, he could go back to playing the game The bottle continued to spin rapidly before it began to slow…then it stopped and pointed to Elizaveta. Elizaveta was caught between smirking in satisfaction and shuddering in dread. After all, Arthur had found out on her last dare that she installed cameras in the rooms, and he could easily use that as a reason for revenge. But then again, Arthur was a gentleman, so he surely wouldn't make her do anything humiliating, right?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." …Better to be safe than sorry.

Arthur smirked. "Alright then, I have a rather interesting question for you. What is the hottest thing you've ever watched? After all, you're always recording everything that goes on with all of us male nations." Elizaveta reddened as Roderich frowned in disapproval. Shit. Roderich only knew about the ones at the party—not the ones she set up on a daily basis. Shit. Shit. Shit. Elizaveta made a mental note to kidnap Arthur, force him into hot outfits, cover him in honey, and then drop him off at Alfred's to—damn it. That would benefit Arthur. Damn it…

Elizaveta cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose it would be…AH! I mean, I would never do such horrible things! I am a maiden that refuses to be harassed by you!" She flushed as the other nations looked at her suspiciously, not quite believing her sudden exclamation of innocence.

"Can we please just move on?" Roderich coughed, his voice strained.

Elizaveta frowned. So he wasn't getting mad at her? Was he really that oblivious? "Actually," she suddenly blurted out, "It was Ireland and Korea." She had to fight off a smug smirk—let's see how her boyfriend would react to that! She was beginning to find his inability to express jealousy and flaws a little annoying…

Silence.

Arthur and Yao looked horrified.

"WHAT!!?? MY BLOODY OLDER BROTHER SLEPT WITH THAT KOREAN AIR HEAD!?" Arthur shrieked as burying his face in his hands, disturbing mental images began to pour into his mind. Yao had the same reaction, except he cried out, "AIYAH!? HOW DRUNK WERE THEY??"

"Pretty drunk," Elizaveta chuckled. She smirked in satisfaction, amused by the look or irritation on Roderich's face. She then reached over and spun the bottle, her mind already filling with numerous questions and dares that would humiliate anyone—even Ivan. The bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Yao, who was still shaking at the blinding images that had filled his mind. "Yao? Hello? Yao, are you listening? It's your turn." Yao looked up and blushed miserably.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of those adorable Chinese dresses—one of those ones with REALLY high slits at the sides! You'll look so adorable, Yao! You're so feminine looking and sounding, so you'll be just like one of those adorable characters from anime!" Yao paled at the dare, almost feeling the sudden aura emitting from the Russian beside him. _Oh no, he's turned on at the thought, aru. I can only imagine how he'll react when he sees—OH WAIT! She doesn't have any here, aru! I'm safe!_ Yao was about to chuckle smugly at this, but Elizaveta was already a step ahead of him. She turned around and pulled out the exact kind of dress that she described, wearing a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Again, where does this stuff appear from!?" Lovino snapped.

Ludwig hiccupped, looking at the dress through his blurry vision. The alcohol was still making everything fuzzy, and he was still feeling hyper. "I want to see Feliciano in one of these," he slurred, smiling at the fantasy. The unconscious Italian in his lap merely mumbled, "Ve~"

…And the bomb was dropped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!??? LET ME GO, ANTONIO! I GOT TO BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF THIS BASTARD!!!! HE WANTS TO DO WRONG THINGS TO MY BROTHER, DAMN IT! CHIGI!!!"

"Calm down, Lovi!!" Antonio chuckled nervously over the enraged Italian as he tried to hold back said enraged Italian. Lovino was already starting to screech at Ludwig in Italian…that was a sign that Lovino was about ready to murder.

Alfred looked at the dress, trying to imagine Arthur in it… Nah. Arthur looked much cuter in a maid dress—but Yao _would_ look adorable in that dress. Not that he was thinking about that, of course! The American glanced over at Francis who was still hog-tied with the tomato shoved into his mouth. …Well, that made him feel a lot better! Francis glared at him, his eyes twitching as Alfred grinned triumphantly. _You'll pay for this, you American bastard,_ Francis thought bitterly.

Since Heracles was…_busy_ upstairs with Kiku, Elizaveta grabbed Yao and pulled him down the hall, chuckling darkly.

"AIYAAAHH!!!"

Ivan merely smiled sweetly, awaiting the marvelous sight that he would soon behold.

* * *

"I hate you all, aru," Yao grumbled, not daring to look at everyone. He was wearing the embarrassing dress, sitting in front of everyone, and now Ivan was getting horny again. Great. Ivan was looking at him as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time ever—he was basically captivated. _That_ was the part that terrified Yao, mostly because Yao was still tired and sore from their earlier activities. "Don't even think about it," Yao snapped at Ivan. Ivan froze, pouted, and withdrew the hand that had been snaking towards Yao's—

"THIS GAME IS GETTING REALLY SEXY, NON!?"

Antonio and Alfred turned to Francis, their faces suddenly concealed by shadows. "How the hell did you get that tomato out of your mouth?" Antonio asked, glaring at his friend. Francis laughed and started trying to free his hands from the rope tied around him. "Ah, you see, it was a tomato. I remembered this, and so I ate it. Simple, _non_?" His explanation only gave him irritated glared from Alfred, Antonio, Arthur, and Lovino. "Anyway, I say we end this game after Yao asks or dares someone. It's getting late, and I really want to get home," Francis sighed. He didn't want the game to end, but it was getting very late in his country, and he desperately needed some beauty sleep after all the horrors Alfred and Antonio nearly put him through.

Elizaveta pouted. _But this is so fun…_

Yao bent forward and spun the bottle, and then tried to kick Ivan who was looking at a place where he really shouldn't have been looking at.

The bottle pointed at Roderich.

"Truth or dare?" Yao asked.

Roderich opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. Elizaveta was watching, and he had to make a good impression. After all, she seemed to be very frustrated with him for some reason, and the last thing he wanted was for her to break up with him. "Dare!" He declared boldly, glancing at Elizaveta. Elizaveta blushed.

Yao smirked—an uncharacteristic thing for him to do. "I have the perfect dare for you, aru. At the next world meeting, you need to climb up onto the table and start taking off your clothes! And this has to be during the meeting, aru!" The Austrian turned beet red at the dare, looking worriedly at everyone present. "W-What? That is…! You moron, why do _I _have to do this, of all people?" Roderich fretted.

"Well, aru, you're the dull one. Now, I'm off to sleep. Goodbye," Yao sighed, standing up to leave. "By the way, you do know that the next world meeting is in two days, right, aru?"

Roderich paled, realizing that he would have to carry out his dare in front of every nation in the world...

And that included Gilbert, who would never let him live it down. "Oh dear...."

* * *

**So, as I said at the beginning, the game will continue after the world meeting, which occurs two days after the party at Elizaveta's. They will keep playing, and I'll be adding another character to the game. So, who should it be?**

**And don't worry, Gilbert and Heracles will finish up with their ukes, and then they'll go home... -_- That must be so awkward--to come back to an empty room after doing what they did. AWKWARD. **

**Review? :D  
**


	13. Mathias is Going to Slap You Silly!

**Norway = Adam**

**

* * *

**If Roderich was given a choice between carrying out his dare and spending another 15 minutes in a closet with Gilbert, he would pick the latter. Two days ago, Yao had dared him to jump onto the table during someone's speech at the world meeting and start to strip in front of every one there. …And of course, because the world just loved him so much, the speaker during the meeting just _had_ to be Vash.

Vash—the gun crazed, easily angered, and violent personification of Switzerland. Liechtenstein was at the meeting too, and that just added to the reasons why Vash was going to shoot Roderich to a bloody pulp in front of everyone (meaning that, either way, Liechtenstein is going to see something not suitable for her age…). If he was lucky, Vash wouldn't kill him in front of everyone…

"And so," Vash continued, "I believe that, due to the economic issues in…"

Roderich gulped, feeling the stares of Gilbert, Yao, and Elizaveta on him. Those three really wanted to see him strip (all for different reasons, but still), and he knew that there was no escape. "U-Um, Vash? Pardon me but…" Roderich gulped again and stood up. Vash looked at him in surprise and irritation, a scowl forming on his face.

"What is it? Can't it wait until…Hey. What the hell are you…? Why are you on the table? What are you…HEY! PUT YOUR SHIRT THE FUCK BACK ON, YOU PERVERTED FREAK! OI! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M…_**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF!**_" Vash immediately jumped up, a gun appearing in his hands, and began to run after Roderich, screeching at him and firing at his feet. "Dance, fucker! DANCE!"

Elizaveta had fallen out of her chair due to the blood squirting out of her nose knocking her out of her seat, Gilbert was hugging Matthew and laughing, Yao was smirking, and Alfred somehow managed to tackle Adam to the floor.

"REVENGE! YOU RAPIST!"

"WOAH~! Adam, you're a rapist? Cool beans!"

"NO, MATHIAS, DAMN IT! THAT IS NOT COOL BEANS! THAT IS BAD! VERY, VERY BAD! NO ONE RAPES IGGY!"

Ivan suddenly appeared behind Alfred and the freaked out Adam, smiling happily and innocently.

"Did someone mention rape~?"

* * *

After the meeting (which did not reach a conclusion, as usual), the nations involved with the game met up in the empty conference room to taunt Roderich about his dare.

"Man, that was crazy," Antonio chuckled, patting Roderich on the back sympathetically. "Especially when Vash realized that Liechtenstein sat right in front of you when you began to strip, and he tried to shank you~!" The Austrian paled in remembrance and glared at Yao, making a mental note to seek revenge later…most likely a revenge involving Ivan and some dresses. And vodka. Vodka and dresses would certainly bring a rather interesting event between those two…

"I can't believe you tried to strangle Adam, you bloody wanker," Arthur snapped at Alfred, hitting the younger nation's arm in irritation. Alfred chuckled sheepishly. "What can I say, Iggy? I'm protective of you~!" The American hugged the Englishman, earning a small "eep!" of surprise from said Englishman. "Put me down, damn it! You should be lucky that we're not playing that game anymore! If I got you, I would dare you to go to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Hey, what's this about a game with dares?"

The several nations turned to see Mathias and Adam, looking at them in surprise. The two Nordics has entered the room to retrieve some papers they forgot at their seats, only to stumble in on the conversations. "Hey," Mathias asked again, "Can we play, too? Last time I played was probably 10 years ago!" The Dane grinned and nudged the Norwegian beside him, resulting in said Norwegian stepping on his foot silently. "OW! Hey, Norge! That hurt!"

Feliciano turned to the others and smiled sweetly—the smile that no one with a heart could say no to. "Can we play again, ve~? It was fun, and now we have them to play with! Please? _Pleeaaase?"_ The others gulped and, after a few moments of trying to fight off the cute smile, gave in to the Italian. "Damn it, using your cuteness isn't fair!" Lovino grumbled, feeling a little jealous. Why couldn't he do that, too? …Well, it wasn't like he wanted people to coo over him and stuff! He had Antonio for that—Lovino suddenly slapped himself across the face.

"Uh…Lovi? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Goddamn it!" Lovino snapped in reply, blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, so you two can join in. I guess it will be fun playing again, right? Anyway, let's sit at the table and start, shall we?" Francis asked, a seductive tone in his voice. He was excited to see more sexiness, that's all.

The nations shuffled over to one side of the table and took their seats, using a water bottle they found underneath one of their chairs as the spinner. "Okay, I guess I'll go first…" Heracles said, nodding quietly. He reached forward and spun the water bottle without much enthusiasm, aside from the small smile he gave Kiku when their eyes met for a moment. "Come on…it's…it's…Damn, it ain't me!" Mathias huffed, watching as the spinner stopped and pointed to Ludwig.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose," Ludwig sighed quietly. If they were in a public building, surely the dares wouldn't be too vulgar, right?

"Hmm… I dare you to tug on Feliciano's long curl, and neither of you can pull away from the hold for about a minute," Heracles said, nodding. Feliciano gave a small squeak, Lovino nearly jumped across the table to beat the shit out of the Grecian, and Ludwig seemed confused. "Why should I? I used it to discipline him, so wouldn't it harm him?" The German didn't want to hurt his lover in any way, and this game was no exception.

"For the love of…! It's an erogenous zone, aru! You pull it, it's like you're tugging his…AIYAH!" Yao let out a shriek as Ivan, who had removed his shoes, began to gently run his toes along and up the Asian's leg, getting under his pants. "Da…Yao-Yao should really stop saying such vulgar things~!" Yao blushed and said nothing else, but didn't stop Ivan at all.

Ludwig was not taking the news well. "It's a WHAT? I…I…!" That meant that all those times that he had tugged and absent mindedly twirled Feliciano's curl…he was basically…The German nearly fell over in shock and embarrassment. "I can't do that! T-That's just perverted and wrong! I'm not going to do that in front of all you people!" Feliciano blushed and tugged on Ludwig's arm sleeve, looking up at his boyfriend innocently. "L-Ludwig…if you're gentle, I'll…I'll forgive you…"

Elizaveta, Gilbert, Francis, and Kiku fell out of their chairs due to blood loss.

"O-Okay then…" Ludwig stammered. He quickly reached out and gently tugged on the curl, keeping his hold for a few moments. Feliciano looked like he was in the middle of…well… Lovino had to be held back by Antonio for the entire sixty seconds of hair molestation…or whatever it would be called. Finally, after a minute, Ludwig let go, equally as flustered as Feliciano. "M-My turn to spin then…" "Ve…"

Ludwig reached for the bottle and spun it, still a little dizzy from the embarrassing situation. The bottle spun a few rounds before finally pointing at Francis. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! Dares are the reason why a few of us got lucky~!" Francis chirped happily, winking at Arthur suggestively. "Maybe I'll get lucky, Arthur…" he purred. Alfred proceeded to throw his can of soda at the Frenchman's head as hard as he could, leaving a small bruise on said Frenchman's forehead. "Ow! I was kidding, Alfred!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Here's one for you. I dare you to slap yourself across the face every time you say anything perverted or try to make a pass at someone. That might keep you calm for once."

Francis' eyes began to water. "W-What? I can't hit my perfect face! Besides, I need to have wild sex with someone every day, so my life depends on my passes and comments!" Arthur smirked. He was going to like this dare… "Hey, you wino, you just said something perverted! That's a slap right there, you bloody git~" Francis glared at Arthur, seeing how the Brit was clearly enjoying this dare. "Why you little…! I'll be sure to drug you and play with you, so watch out!"

"This won't work. How about I slap him instead? Besides, it would make me feel better too," Mathias said with an eager grin. Adam merely rolled his eyes while Ludwig nodded, not really caring as long as someone just slapped the pervert. Mathias reached over and slapped the Frenchman twice across the face. "BE GENTLE! My face is like a delicate peach!"

"Shut up and spin," Gilbert scoffed, placing an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

Francis pouted. "Fine! Just so you know, I shall not keep my mouth quiet! I shall say the most delicious things ever without delay! My words have been known to make people fall to their knees and moan for me! I will not be silence!" Mathias slapped him again.

"Damn it…" Francis bitterly spun the bottle. It pointed to Ivan.

"Truth or dare, _mon cher?_"

"Dare, da!"

Francis grinned evilly. "Fufufufu… I dare you to dress up in a ballerina costume and do ballet in front of us all. That would be nice, am I right?" The Russian's face darkened, and a dark aura began to form around him. "Someone slap him," Ivan said in an unusual flat tone. Mathias and Arthur reached out and slapped Francis on opposite cheeks. "DOUBLE BITCH SLAPPED!" Gilbert declared.

"Do it, Ivan! Do it!" Antonio cheered. Being one of the most clueless of the nations, he didn't see how Ivan's eyes twitched in a horrifyingly creepy way.

"Francis, you must have a death wish," Roderich sighed. Then again, they could say the same thing about him. Elizaveta stood up and walked over to Ivan, wearing her nicest smile. "Come on now, Ivan. It won't last long! Oh, and if you don't do it, I'll get Natalia to come and marry you, alright?" Her eyes suddenly had this eerie red light that was a bit similar to Natalia's...

Ivan whimpered, but reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Ivan blushed in embarrassment, standing in front of the other nations in a frilly silver tutu, complete with the shoes, the tiara, and even the ribbons. God, this was so fucking wrong… And the fact that he was a bit hairy didn't help **at all.**

"Oh what the fuck…this is even scarier than that fucking Lady Gilbo thing!" Lovino whimpered. Gilbert glared at the Italian. "Hey! I looked awesome in that outfit! Besides, Mattie here thought it was a major turn on, right?"

"Who are you talking to, aru?"

"ME!" "MATTHEW, RIGHT HERE! SEE?"

"…Can I change now?" Ivan asked, blushing and glaring at Francis at the same time. _Someone_ was DEFINITELY going to wake up with a few limbs and their balls missing, that was for sure.

"_Non!_ Now come and play with us. Oh, Yao, you're sure to have a good time tonight with him in this!" Francis chuckled. Mathias slapped him again.

"GODDAMN IT, MATHIAS! STOP SLAPPING ME, YOU LITTLE…!"

"Hey, um, Ivan, aru?"

"Da, my little gosling?" Ivan asked, a little embarrassed.

"…A-Are you wearing…are you wearing u-underwear today, aru?"

Everyone paled and stared at Ivan.

* * *

**Ivan isn't wearing any underwear…and now he's in a tutu. XD And do not worry, for Lady Gilbo shall be returning soon!**

**I've decided to only make 20 chapters of this story, just so you know. This is the 13th one out, so seven more to go! **

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I had a lot of finals, projects, essays, and all that due, as well as many personal events. It's been decided, based on votes in reviews, that Denmark and Norway would be thrown into the game! This chapter was a little rusty because it's been a while since I've written.**

**m(_ _')m ….Sorry if it kind of sucks…**

**Next chapter will involve: prank calling, more fanservice, and a very strange question.**

**Review or else Mathias will come out and slap you silly!**


	14. Auras, Pedos, and Prank Calls! Oh My!

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the slow updates. With the World Cup going on, I've been a little distracted...not to mention that role-play on Facebook has taken up a lot of my attention. I'll try to update faster...**

**

* * *

**

No one dared to say anything, let alone breathe.

"_**Is there a problem, hmm? Kolkolkolkol..."**_

"N-No, there isn't!" Kiku spoke up a bit shakily. Ivan was currently wearing a ballerina costume without any underwear on underneath...which meant that he hadn't worn any at all during the world meeting, too. Ew. Kiku really wanted to get a bar of soap and somehow stick it in his head to wash the blinding thoughts and mental images out of his scarred mind. "S-Shall we continue, then? Your turn to spin, Ivan-san," Kiku added, trying to end the tense silence. ...Ivan stood up and reached for the bottle.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! DON'T STAND UP! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Gilbert suddenly shrieked, burying his face into Matthew's arm. "MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

Ivan shot Gilbert the scariest glare in history, and then returned his attention to the bottle. He spun it and sat back down in his seat, sending Yao a very, very, _very_ creepy look. It practically screamed, "I'm going to rape you in a closet when no one is looking." After all, why did Yao have to yell that out? Was he trying to poke at Ivan? Well, it didn't mater anyway... Ivan had been planning on shoving him into a closet and screwing Yao even before he embarrassed him, so who cares? The Russian grinned at Yao and nodded, and scarily, Yao understood what that grin meant.

_Just when I was beginning to get the feeling back in my legs, aru..._

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Heracles.

"Sucks for you, man," Alfred snickered. Ivan was mad as hell, so Heracles was probably going to have the worst turn out of everyone. Heracles ignored Alfred and stared challengingly at Ivan, unfazed by the creepy aura that was rising behind the Russian. "Truth or dare, comrade?"

"Dare." Heracles glanced at Kiku briefly while he answered, and then returned his attention to the Russian that seemed to be getting creepier by the minute. He was going to show Kiku that he was just as brave as all these other guys. After all, the others managed to show their courage to their lovers, so he had to do it as well. Heracles sighed and nodded at Ivan, ready to submit to his fate...it probably involved something horrifying and challenging, which would definitely impress Ki—

"Sadiq is still in the building. He's in the break room still, chatting with Toris. I dare you to go to Sadiq and steal his mask, and then come back here and smash it to bits. Sounds good, da?" Ivan giggled, smiling blankly. The dark aura around him grew even more, and it was starting to poke at Lovino's side. "AGH! SAVE ME, DAMN IT!" Lovino shrieked, jumping out of his seat and hiding behind Antonio. He buried his head into the Spaniard's shoulder, whimpering in fear as the aura seemed to absorb the seat he was previously in. Ivan giggled again.

"Lovi...are you really scared...?"Antonio asked, giving the Italian a (pedo) smile.

"Y-Yeah, damn it..."

"Um, Heracles-san, are you okay...?" Kiku asked worriedly, placing a hand on Heracles' shoulder. Heracles was shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes were wide with panic. "H-Heracles-san? Are you...?"

"I...I got to do it..." Heracles said with an uneasy sigh. "I got to prove that I'm just as dedicated and brave as the other guys here are." He looked at Kiku and sighed again. "I have to do this for you, Kiku." The Greek got up and left the room quietly, leaving everyone in stunned silence (except for Ivan, who had successfully absorbed another chair with his aura/miasma/whatever the fuck it was).

Kiku sat there in disbelief. "Heracles-san..."

Elizaveta and Arthur suddenly started squealing like fangirls and nearly jumped out of their seats. "That's so romantic~!" Being the romantics in the room, they were seeing the entire event as something beautiful rather than something horrifying and a bit stupid. "Oh, I wish someone would say that to me," Elizaveta sighed wistfully. Arthur nodded in agreement.

Roderich and Alfred were sulked in their seats, blank expressions on their faces.

Mathias rolled his eyes. "What's with all this mushy-gushy crap going on? Lame!" He turned to Adam for support in his statement, but all that he got was a dark glare and wad of paper thrown at his face. "N-Norge...?" Adam turned away in irritation, not saying a word to the confused Dane. "Hmph!"

"Looks like someone just hurt their chances..." Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. Feliciano was clinging to his arm again, nuzzling the German happily without shame.

Kiku sighed and sank a little in his seat, wondering if Sadiq was beating up Heracles at the moment...

...And the doors opened with a loud slam. In came Heracles, running for his life while letting out a small yell of terror as Sadiq came in right after him, looking like he was ready to kill. "DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING LITTLE MORON! GIVE IT HERE!" Sadiq yelled, chasing Heracles around the room. Heracles has successfully stolen the Turk's mask, and now he was suffering for it.

Heracles then dropped the mask to the floor, and then he stomped on it to pieces.

Sadiq saw red. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT F—Oh! Hey there, Kiku! What's up?" The Turk automatically forgot his rage and went over to Kiku, who was looking a little shaken from the little event. "Sorry, did I scare you? It's all that damn Heracles' fault, so I'm sorry if he caused you any fear," Sadiq said with a reassuring smile. Kiku stared at him blankly wondering what the hell was going on.

"I sense a love triangle," Yao whispered to himself.

"Do you?" Ivan whispered back, suddenly holding the Chinese nation in his lap. "AIYAH! WHAT THE HELL, ARU!" That wasn't awkward at all...and the fact that Ivan had no underwear on made it even more _normal._

Heracles tackled Sadiq from behind and dragged him out of the room. "Do. Not. Talk. To. Him. EVER." The Greek shoved the Turk out of the room and locked the door, huffing in annoyance. He returned to his seat and spun the bottle, sitting down and acting as if Sadiq had never even existed at all. "What's wrong?" Heracles asked everyone, seeing how everyone was staring at him.

"Wow, he's so dedicated..." Elizaveta squealed, trembling with excitement. Roderich turned to stone and crumbled in his seat, feeling rejected again.

Kiku's eyes were sparkling. "I-I've never seen you so riled up, Heracles-san..." Kiku had to admit that that was hell of attractive and hot... He blushed and looked down at his feet. _...And he did it all for me. _

Heracles smiled softly, seeing how he proved his point to Kiku and everyone else, and turned back to the bottle. It had stopped and was pointing at Adam. "Lucky, Norge gets to go!" Mathias said with a grin, poking at Adam's shoulder. Adam sent him a chilling glare before looking back at Heracles.

"Maybe Adam will be dared to strip, and then we can all see his beautiful body..." Francis said, drooling. Mathis reached over and slapped him again...although this time, it wasn't just part of his duty. How dare he talk about his Norge like that? Wait, _his Norge_? When did he...? Mathias groaned and slammed his head on the table, startling everyone.

"Truth or dare?" Heracles asked.

"Truth." The dares so far were embarrassing and degrading, and there was no way the Nordic was going to put up with them with Mathias right next to him. He'd never be able to live it down if Heracles made him do something disgusting or perverted. Heracles shrugged. "Okay, who would top if you and Matthew were a couple?"

Matthew, Gilbert, and Mathias nearly fell out of their chairs.

"E-Eh?"

"MATTHEW IS WITH THE AWESOME ME!"

"As if Norge would ever date that guy!"

What's that mean, Mathias?" Gilbert snapped, shooting out of his seat and glaring at the Dane.

"Nothing, I just don't think Norge would ever..."

Adam rolled his eyes and answered a bit loudly. "Me, of course."

Silence.

Mathias pouted and looked at Adam, looking a little hurt. "So you're saying that you _would_ date that guy and have sex with him?" The Dane whipped around and glared at Matthew, causing the Canadian to give a little shriek and hide behind Gilbert. "Don't hurt me...!"

Adam rolled his eyes again and spun the bottle, not really caring who he got. Whoever he got, he'd give them a reasonable truth or dare...unless it was Mathias, for that would be a completely different case. Or Alfred. The Nordic was still pretty pissed off about the American trying to kill him for raping Arthur in the past (okay, so maybe it was a proper reason to hurt him, but it was still irritating!).

The bottle stopped and pointed at Mathias.

Perfect.

"Truth or dare?" Adam asked, masking his excitement with his usual stoic expression. Mathias grinned and pumped a fist into the air, shouting, "Dare, of course! Give me the wildest and most epic dare you have, Norge!" The Dane was almost radiating excitement...but most of it was absorbed by the increasing dark aura that was spreading around the room from Ivan (Lovino had dragged Antonio under the table to hide, but Antonio was just using it as an opportunity to feel up his lover. That pedo.)

Adam turned to Mathias with a small smirk—an unusual thing for the Norwegian to do. "I dare you to prank call Berwald, telling him that you've kidnapped Tino and you're doing horrible things to him."

Mathias paled.

* * *

Berwald groaned and closed his eyes, feeling another headache coming on. Right when he was beginning to relax his stressed nerves after that hectic meeting, Mathias decided to call. How could he tell? Well, he had selected a certain ringtone for the troublesome Nordic so Berwald could prepare himself for the incoming stupidity. The Swede sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open to answer it. "H'llo?"

"_Hey there, it's me, Mathias! Anyway, I have something important to tell you, so shut the hell up and listen, 'kay?"_

Berwald and resisted the urge to chuck the phone across the hotel lobby. "W'a't 's it?"

"_I totally kidnapped Tino! I told you I'm still a badass viking! Anyway, I'm keeping him in the conference room, and he's chained to the wall right now. Dude, you should have told me how he is when he's being touched! He's like putty in my hands! This is so fucking hot! Anyway, I'll drop him off at your hotel next week when I'm done screwing his brains ou—."_ Berwald cut off the call by crushing the phone in his hand, not even flinching as pieces of the device scattered across the floor. The Swede released the remaining bits in his hands and turned towards the exit.

"I'm g'o'n'g to f'u'k th'a ba's't'd up."

The child that was unfortunate enough to see his stoic face somehow twisted with silent rage began to cry. "MAMA! THAT GUY IS SCARY!" The child wailed, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter. =_= Anyway, Ivan is slowly absorbing the room. It's part of his plans for global domination. **

**Mathias is going to die. **

**Thanks to everyone that submits truths and dares! I love you all! **

**Review, please? **


	15. Author's Note: Reasons for Slow Updates

**Hello, this is xXLunarEclipse896Xx. **

**Expect very slow updates on this story and my other ones as well. There's a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and I don't have much time or energy to write up another chapter of this story and my other one. My parents are getting divorced, I might loose my house, and my grandmother is dying. Yeah, so basically I'm going through a depression which really blocks my ideas. **

**Sorry, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Maybe in a week or two? Please forgive me for being so slow in my updates and making you wait so long. I really hate disappointing all of you because your reviews make me really happy and laugh. ^^ So I'll try and update even though I'm not feeling up to it. **

**Sorry, again! **

**- xXLunarEclipse896Xx**


	16. The SCARIEST Chapter Yet! Well, Kind Of

**I was wondering if I should do some kind of a sequel to this fanfic once I finish it. So, I posted a poll on my profile, in which there are three options. One, have the cast play this game again, but they'll be stranded on that island they've been stuck on countless times. Two, the cast plays a different party game. Three, no sequel at all. Please vote on my profile's poll or at least tell me in your reviews! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I decided to check my email the other day, and I saw all the review notices from the last chapter. You guys really cheered me up, and that's why I decided to try and work on the next chapter. Trust me, watching _SadiqAdnan_'s TikTok cosplay parody has REALLY helped me, so don't think I pushed myself. **

**AGAIN, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! -internet hugs-**

**By the way, my friend and I were talking about this story, and then she said it'd be hilarious if a group of cosplayers acted this story out. Of course, I told her that we don't know that many people that like Hetalia, let alone anime. ...Any suggestions on how to make her idea come true? If we end up doing it, I'll definitely put up the link to the video/whatever here. (I'd be Romano if we ever do it xD)**

**I kind of doubt it will happen, but maybe you guys have some ideas?**

**WHY AM I RAMBLING? ON WITH THE CHAPTER, MY DEARS~!**

**Here we go~ This chapter contains Spamano (finally! Why didn't I put more in earlier? -is shot-) and a very, VERY enraged Swede. **

**© Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Sorry, the connection to that number was lost. _

Mathias stared at the phone in his hands as if it was some kind of poisonous snake, his lips moving but words failed to come out. Everyone else in the room just stared at him as they waited for his reaction. After all, they all pretty much knew that once the Swede arrived, the Dane would probably loose a few teeth and a whole lot of blood (they knew from past experience). No one dared to speak, let alone move... Well, besides Ivan's dark aura, which was slowly swallowing up a coffee table in the far end of the room.

The Dane looked up and laughed uneasily. "W-Well, that's not good..."

The Norwegian merely shrugged, not really caring about what would happen to the Dane. "Oh well. This is getting boring, so I'm going to leave..." He sighed and tried to sit up, but Gilbert and Francis automatically shoved him back into his seat.

"W-What are you...?"

"Once one joins in the game," Gilbert said eerily, his eyes glowing red. "...One can never leave until it is finished," Francis finished, wearing his usual 'rape-face' expression. Adam sighed, wondering why the hell he got dragged into this stupid mess. Seriously, he could be doing something more interesting, like doing paperwork or sewing clothes... Wow. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't do anything interesting.

Mathias sighed, seeing how is was pointless to mope about his impending doom. ...Wait. If Berwald saw that Tino was never here... Maybe he wouldn't get so mad! Perfect! The Dane grinned and spun the bottle, whistling a song from some random musical. The bottle spun and spun... And pointed to Lovino,

The Italian sighed.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

Lovino shrugged. "Dare... I guess." He didn't really care at this point. If the Dane was most likely going to be murdered by an enraged Swede, that meant that the dare wouldn't be so wild, right? He just hoped this was the case. "If it's something involving Francis, though, I'll fucking murder you, damn it!

"What's wrong with me?" Francis asked, sounding offended. Antonio chuckled and patted his friend's back, although he had this...scary look in his eyes that were somewhat like Ivan's usual scary look. _If he touches my Lovi,_ Antonio thought darkly, _I'll skin him alive and dip him in boiling tomato sauce..._ Francis didn't know what was scarier—the fact that his best friend had a totally scary look in his eyes or the fact that Ivan's evil aura was now swallowing up a potted plant near the window.

Mathias grinned and pointed at Lovino. "Okay~! I dare you to... I dare you to let Feliks dress you up in whatever he wants! You have to wear the outfit for the entire day!" Everyone fell silent. Francis, Elizaveta, Kiku, and Antonio were imagining Lovino is various skirts and outfits, and all promptly fell out of their chairs due to nosebleeds.

"Feh, perverts." Gilbert scoffed. Of course, as he pictured his lovely little Canadian in a skirt or dress, he also fell out of his chair. "G-Gil? Are you okay...?"

"Of course, I was saving this dare for Norge, but I don't think he'd let me live~" Mathias chuckled, seeing how red Lovino's face had become. Adam slapped Mathias upside the head. "Perverted idiot..." As Adam did that, Yao let out a small shriek. After all, he was sitting in Ivan's lap, and Ivan was finding it hard to keep himself 'calm' (Kiku was starting to get sick from the thought of his older brother in that situation...).

"F-Feliks went home, bastard! He's not here, so I guess I can't do it!" Lovino laughed nervously, his face bright red. "So no dressing up in miniskirts and that stuff for me, damn it...!"

At that moment, the door burst open.

"LIKE, DID SOMEONE MENTION MINISKIRTS?" Feliks asked loudly, his eyes sparkling with delight. He ignored the scary aura that was circling around him and ran over to the embarrassed Italian, grabbing his hand and jumping up and down like an excited school girl. "I was, like, totally about to leave but I passed by this room and heard you say something about miniskirts! So are you, like, going to, like, wear one? I have a perfect one for you~!"

Antonio thanked God for Poland.

Elizaveta pulled out her camera.

Francis grinned and licked his lips (earning him a slap from Mathias and a kick in the gut from Arthur).

Kiku... He would have done something, but Heracles currently had him sitting on his lap, so it was hard to react to this.

"W-Wait, goddamn it! I'm not going to...!"

"Nii-chan... You were dared to, though! You have to! Ve~!" Feliciano piped up, smiling like there was nothing wrong. Lovino spun around and shot him a death glare. "UWAAAH! NIII-CHAN IS SCARY!" The younger Italian shrieked and hid behind his German lover, who kissed his forehead and tried to calm him down. "R-Relax..."

"DON'T FUCKING KISS MY BROTHER, BASTARD!"

Before Lovino could get up and punch Ludwig, Feliks grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room. "I have a perfect outfit for you~! It'll, like, totally look über cute on you!" The Polish man kept going on and on about pink outfits he had brought with him for Liet that he would be happy to lend to the Italian for the day. Meanwhile, Antonio was currently blushing at thought of Lovino in such outfits... "Fusososososo...!"

* * *

Tino sighed, wrapping his ripped shirt around his bare shoulders. For some reason, he thought it was a rather good idea to ask Natalia where the local bus station was. He had to meet Berwald at their hotel soon, and he had no clue how he was going to walk there... especially now, since the irritated Belarusian decided to rip his shirt off and try to brand him in response.

"She's scary...! I wonder were Mathias is... Maybe he can help!" The Finn nodded, brightening up a little. "Okay! I'll just look for him! ...He's around here somewhere..."

* * *

Lovino was about ready to shoot everyone on the room. They were all staring at him in amazement, and all the perverts in the room were just blushing and grinning like total fools. Especially Francis. Ugh, he was probably going to pleasure himself at night as he thought of this... "I hate all of you."

The Italian was currently wearing a ridiculous dark pink dress that only went down to his lower thighs. He felt so exposed... It was a v-neck, meant to show off a women's breasts (and he was quite glad that Feliks didn't try to put a bra on him or something), it had thin straps, and it looked like something out of some kind of anime... Lovino guessed this was some kind of dress meant for parties. _**((A/N: The link to the dress image is at the end of the chapter)) **_The worst part of it was that Feliks had managed to get black high-heels on him too...

Antonio looked like he was drooling. "L-Lovi... You look amazing..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BASTARD!" Lovino shrieked in embarrassment, sitting down and crossing his arms over his stomach self-consciously. "You're all perverts! No good, goddamned perverts!"

Francis was drooling even more than Antonio. He instantly jumped out of his seat and hugged Lovino from behind, trying to get his hands up his dress. "S-So cute...!" He was wearing his 'pedo' face, and he looked a little, let's say, _insane._ "Kyaaaah! Bastard!" Lovino screamed, trying to shove the pervert away.

"Hmmm, I want to see Yao-Yao in a dress..."

"Aiyah! Why are you always saying that, aru?"

"I want to see Iggy wearing... Nothing. After all, no matter how cute and sexy he looks, the clothes _will_ come off~"

"Y-You bloody pervert! Shut up, idiot!"

"Kiku... In a dress... Cute..."

"O-Oh...?"

"Norge, why don't you-" _**SLAP.**_

Antonio stood up out of his seat and quietly walked over to where Francis was chest-molesting Lovino. "Hey, Francis~?" His tone was light and cheery, and he was smiling his usual clueless smile. Francis looked at him and blinked in surprise, still molesting the gasping and shouting Italian. "Hmm? Oh! You want a turn too?" The Spaniard merely smiled blankly... in a way that was creepily similar to Ivan.

"Let him go, will you?"

"But why? This is so-" _**SLAM.**_ Antonio kicked his friend onto the ground, smiling pleasantly still. He chuckled and turned back to Lovino, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "You okay, mi amor?" Lovino nodded, blushing lightly.

"Wait... YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?" Elizaveta had jumped out of her seat and pointed at them, her eyes wide with delight and shock. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHY? WHEN DID THIS START? TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PUT CAMERAS INTO YOUR HOMES—I, um, mean..."

Antonio grinned and hugged Lovino to his chest. "We started going out yesterday! It was so fun going on dates with Lovi before, but now that we're a couple, it's even better! Right, Lovi? Right?" Lovino blushed even more, frowning in embarrassment and nodding stiffly. "That's why... _No one can touch my darling Lovi, okay?"_

Everyone shuddered. Antonio... he had a dark side.

Ivan merely giggled his usual creepy yet adorable giggle, his aura slowly swallowing Francis. The Frenchman started screaming and kicking around, trying to fight it, but everyone ignored him. "HELP ME, YOU IDIOTS!"

Roderich looked at him, blinking in surprise. After a few moments of staring, he turned his attention away and went back to chatting with Elizaveta about some plans for Saturday. Francis paled and was swallowed...

"A-Aiyaah! Ivan, where did Francis go?"

"He'll be back soon, Yao-Yao! He's currently part of Mother Russia..." The Russian smiled and kissed his lover's cheek, and then started humming a song happily. Yao stared at the dark aura and gulped, wondering what was happening to Francis in there. "A-Aru..."

"Norge, wouldn't it be sweet if you went out with me?"

"No."

Mathias pouted and was about to say something, but the doors opened. "AGH! DON'T KILL ME, BERWALD! I'M SORRY!" He screamed shrilly (like a girl), hiding behind Adam and whimpering. After a few moments of silence, he peeked over his friend's shoulder and saw it was Tino. ...Smooth. Very smooth. "H-Hey! Don't scare me like that, Tino! I thought you were Berwald about to murder me and shove legos into my stomach!"

"...Huh? Um, well, anyway..."

"T-Tino, what happened to your shirt...?"

"Um, who?"

"HE'S MATTHEW, DAMN IT!" Gilbert yelled, hugging Matthew tightly and glaring at the Finn. "DON'T FUCKING FORGET IT OR I'LL USE MY AWESOMENESS TO MAKE YOUR COOKING SUCK EVEN MORE THAN ARTHUR'S!"

"H-Hey! Bloody fucking git!"

Tino laughed nervously, not doubting that Gilbert would somehow follow through with his threat. He turned back to Mathias and walked over to him, sighing. "Can you tell me where the nearest bus stop is? I need to meet Su-san at our hotel soon... I need to get over there, but I don't feel like walking." The Finn smiled his usual cheery smile and patted the Dane on the head.

Mathias blinked in surprise. "Where is your shirt?"

"Natalia ripped it off."

Ivan paled, hiding behind Yao slightly. "I-Is she close...?"

Tino shook his head. "No, she left already." He turned back to Mathias and sighed. "Come on, can you direct me to the nearest bus stop? I asked Natalia, but she tried to brand me with a flaming hot knife." The Finn grabbed the Dane's wrist and pulled him out of his seat, trying to drag him out of the room.

...And Adam, being the kind and understanding guy he is, decided to push Mathias over onto Tino. The two Nordics let out a small cry of surprise as they toppled over, Mathias ending up on top of the shirtless and weak Tino. "S-Sorry, Tino! Norge, what was that for?" "A-Adam, why did you do that...?"

The door slammed open, and there stood Berwald, his glasses gleaming in the scariest way. His eyes scanned the room for Tino and Mathias, and he finally noticed them on the floor. ...He noted their positions. "W'at are y' do'n t' my w'if?" His voice was dangerously low. If he got any angrier, hell would definitely break loose. Mathias gulped, realizing what was happening.

"O-Oh, hello! This isn't what it looks like." The Dane turned to the other nations for help... But they all had scooted to the far corner of the room to watch the scene unfold. He was alone. Great, so much for getting out of this situation alive. He wasn't going to be able to walk for weeks, let alone breathe and move properly. "Y-You see, we were playing this game and I was dared to..."

_*The following scene will not be described due to the amount of violence, blood, and cursing. _

_Instead, enjoy Gilbird and Pierre flying around in circles. -INSERT CUTE SCENE HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES-*_

_

* * *

_

**FAIL CHAPTER IS FAIL. **

**Lovino's dress (remove the spaces) - http : / / www (dot) flickr (dot) com/photos /2 7 1 2 7 9 8 6 N 0 3 / 4 39 7 0 3 1 1 2 7 /**

**Please review~**


	17. Who Knew Italians Could Be So Scary?

**Hetalia © Himaruya-san**

**Any of you watch the English dub yet? In episode 43, France copied an Inuyasha line! "Will you bear my children?" :D **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. **

**

* * *

**Francis didn't know where the fuck he was, but all he knew was that he was floating in some kind of dark matter. Seriously, he didn't know if he was sleeping or tripping balls. ...That or drunk as hell and passed out somewhere in the streets of Paris (it's happened a few times, to be honest, and he usually woke up to seeing some hairy man looming over him. ...Not a good thing to think about).

"_Mon dieu_, my head... It hurts..."

"_HOLY SHIT. MATHIAS, YOU OKAY?"_

"_Alfred, calm down... He's just unconscious... And bleeding, oh shit what do we do?"_

"_**Hmm, maybe we can fix him up, da?"**_

Okay, now that was just plain weird. He could hear everyone worrying about Mathias, but Ivan's voice sounded a bit louder... Almost as if he was closer than everyone else. Francis shuddered. Having Ivan closer than everyone else was never a good thing—and it never would be. But seriously, what the fuck was going on? The Frenchman sighed and looked around him, seeing nothing but dark clouds swirling. It was so...cold. He couldn't really feel anything.

"_Aiyah! You're so strange, Ivan..."_

"_**You don't complain in the bedroom, Yao-Yao. Why complain now?"**_

"_Y-You...! You're so...!"_

"_**Hot, da~?"**_

...HOLY SHIT. HE REMEMBERED EVERYTHING NOW. He got swallowed up by that weird aura Ivan was giving off, and now he was... One with Russia? Oh dear, that didn't sound good at all. Not one bit. In fact, he'd rather be sexually deprived than—never mind. There were worse things than this. Besides, everyone else would notice his absence soon, right? Antonio and Gilbert would definitely notice soon, and if not them, surely Matthew or Arthur. Or Mathias—wait. No, judging by the panicked conversations going on, Mathias just got knocked out by Berwald.

"Ah, well, this isn't so bad. It's kind of relaxing here."

… "DAMN IT, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

* * *

Lovino sighed.

Mathias was, to put it simply, dead.

After Berwald beat the leaving daylights out of him and left with a very frightened, somewhat frozen Tino, Mathias stayed unconscious on the ground, twitching every moment or so. The Italian didn't want to admit it, but he felt rather irritated with Adam for making him do that dare. It was a bit too much. ...But then again, he didn't tell the Dane to make the prank call involve Tino, right? Right. Well, whatever. The sooner they finished the game, the sooner he could leave and get out of this goddamn dress.

"Is everyone done talking, or can I just fucking leave, damn it?"

Roderich sighed. He wanted to leave too. ...But he felt like he was loosing Elizaveta due to this game. No, seriously. She was so busy drooling over all this perverted nonsense that she was failing to notice that he had wrapped an arm around her waist. ...That was as bold as he was getting. "Lovino, do spin the bottle. I hope to see something entertaining here, and not just pointless violence." He eyed the unconscious Mathias, whom had a (worried?) Adam looming over him. ...There was Elizaveta's next target, for sure.

Lovino, seeing how everyone was starting to settle, spun the bottle. It pointed to Gilbert.

Oh, perfect. Just perfect.

"Truth or dare, bastard?"

"Don't call mein Bruder that, please..."

"Oh, shush, West! I can totally handle this! My awesomeness is so strong, it blocks out insults! Anyway, truth. I've been picking dare so much, so I'm going to grace you all with some cool information about the Awesome Me." Gilbert grinned, wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist. Lower waist. The Canadian blushed.

Fuck. He wanted him to pick dare. Oh, well. He could work with this...

"...If you and your brother had to screw, who would top?"

And at that moment. Ludwig's last bit of sanity flew out the window.

"UWAH! LUDWIG FAINTED! HIS MOUTH IS FOAMING! WHAT'S GOING ON? VE! I'M SO CONFUSED."

"I WOULD SO TOP. I'M JUST THAT AWESOME." Gilbert grinned and kicked his legs up onto the table, leaning back in his chair slightly. He fell (in an awesome, sexy way, of course) over, but he jumped up up and started laughing. Like a boss.

...Matthew's sanity flew out the window as well. Hearing your boyfriend say that they would top their younger brother was just... There weren't any words for how disturbing that was. And to be honest, it put some disturbing images of him and Alfred as well. ...OH GOD, WHY. The Canadian slammed his head down onto the table and promptly fainted (much to Gilbert's horror). "M-MATTIE? OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

"Hmm, I can help him, da?"

"NOT YOU, FUCKING RUSSIAN DOUCHE. WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR FROZEN WASTELAND WITH YOUR GENDER-NEUTRAL LOVER, HUH?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for, aru! I'm a guy!"

"_**Did you just insult my darling Yao, you little maggot? Kolkolkolkol..."**_

"I-Ivan, put the bloody pipe down..."

Kiku uneasily turned to Adam for help, seeing if the Norwegian could do something to calm Gilbert down. After all, he dealt with Mathias' behavior a lot, and it was a bit similar to Gilbert's, right? He could probably help. "A-Ano, Adam-san, do you think you can help calm down Gilbert-san? He's acting u—Oh." _Oh_ was the only thing he could really say. Oh. Oh! OH.

Adam was kissing the unconscious Mathias.

...This was a surprise, indeed.

"A-Ano... Gilbert-san, can you just spin the bottle?"

Gilbert sighed. "Fine, but only because Kiku asked me in a nice way. Unlike _some_ people..." He glared at Ivan, and then went to spinning the bottle. It pointed to Feliciano.

"Nyahahahahaha~! Alright, Feli! Truth or dare~?"

The Italian paused for a moment to think, making a few 've' sounds every time he breathed out. "Ve... Um, dare! I need to show I'm strong, right? Besides, Gil won't make me do anything too wrong, right?" ...Damn that adorable little voice and smile. It would be like kicking a puppy if he gave Feliciano a humiliating dare, not to mention the fact that he would just piss of Ludwig and Lovino. Damn it. There went his plans to have Feli ride Ludwig in front of them all.

"Okay, okay. Um... I know! Open your eyes!"

Everyone then stared at the Italian, waiting for his reaction. Seriously, did Feliciano _ever_ open his eyes in front of them all? Elizaveta and Kiku got their cameras out. Alfred started laughing randomly...like always. Matthew and Mathias were still unconscious. Adam was kissing Mathias. And Ivan... Well, Ivan had successfully absorbed the door. Looks like no one was getting out without becoming one with Russia, da? Da. La-De-Freaking-Da.

"Ve... Open my eyes? Okay, ve..."

Ludwig had stopped being, um, dead, and looked at his lover curiously, watching as those eyelids slowly began to flutter open...

**KABOOM. **

Once Feliciano opened his eyes, some strange laser-beam shot out of his eyes. The ceiling was now gone. Yep. Everyone paled and looked up at the ceiling, their eyes widened in horror and their mouths open in shock. How was that even possible? Note to selves: DO NOT PISS OFF FELICIANO. EVER. He could blast your head off, aparently.

"W-What the hell...?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"Ve..." Feliciano smiled blankly at them all.

_Mein Gott, we're all going to die. Maybe we should make a run for it after Feli gives someone else a t—WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOOR?_

Ivan giggled.

"Hey, guys? Where's Francis?"

… "To be honest, I don't really care about where he is."

"Aw, come one, Roderich! Have a heart, will you?"

"Alfred, I agree with Roderich on this. The world would be a better place without that convicted rapist running around naked everyday, blinding children everywhere he goes."

"Ve... Should I open my eyes again?"

"NO."

Gilbert stood up and marched over Ludwig, pulling the German out of his seat. "Okay, listen, guys. We need to find Francis. He may be a perverted bastard that fucks every living thing that's of the right age, but he's an awesome friend! So, let's search!" The Prussian grinned. "West and I will be the awesome leaders of this search, since we're just awesome and are total men." ...And to 'prove' his point, he punched Ludwig in the crotch. Why? Who knew. Maybe he wanted to show how tough they were—but that was pretty weird. Even Ivan stared blankly, wondering why the fuck he just did that.

Ludwig, on the other hand... "WHAT-!" He fell over in pain, grumbling under his breath.

"Oops, sorry! I forgot that your vital regions aren't as strong as mine! Nyahahahahaha~!"

* * *

Romulus had to admit, he was a pretty good man despite how much he slaughtered back in the days of being an empire. He believed in God (after years of killing Christians, he converted into one, so...), he loved his grandsons, and he was always in good spirits. So when he occasionally asked God if he could come down and check on his beloved grandsons, the being usually let him do so. After all, with grandsons like Lovino and Feliciano, _someone_ had to be checking on them. Besides, Romulus didn't really know who was taking care of them! That Ludwig guy probably took care of Feliciano, but what about Lovino?

And so, the almighty Roman Empire went to check on his grandsons. They were supposed to be at a meeting at the moment.

Romulus chuckled and walked over to a window, peering into the meeting building where his grandsons were supposed to be. ...What he saw did not please him. Not at all.

First of all, Feliciano, the innocent and cheery one, was currently _examining_ Ludwig's...ahem. Romulus died a little inside. Just what the hell were they doing in there? Was this some kind of harem or humiliating dare contest? The empire was tempted to run in there and chop off Ludwig's vital regions. ...And feed them to sharks.

Second, Lovino, the bold yet still adorable one, was in a dress. A pink, girly dress. Romulus just stared. It wasn't the dress part that was bothering him, though. It was the fact that that Spanish nation...What was his name again? Oh, Antonio! It was the fact that Antonio was currently trying to _slide his hands underneath that dress_. Romulus was not happy. Not at all. And taking a look around the room, everything was in complete chaos.

Some creepy looking guy was absorbing the room, some feminine-looking Asian was yelling at that Gilbert guy, Arthur (he remember that cute little child) was being molested by some obnoxious looking guy (he's never seen him before... A younger nation?), and some people were unconscious—or were the dead?

Either way, the almighty Roman Empire was not pleased. Not at all.

And when a strong, ancient empire that is a bit on the dim side is pissed off, everyone should be afraid and stay _away_ from the window.

**SMASH.** There went the window...

"OKAY. EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING."

...Silence.

"G-Grandpa Rome?" Lovino and Feliciano asked in unison, staring in shock. After a few moments of staring at the man in disbelief, the two Italians ran to him, embracing him and crying with joy. "Grandpa Rome~!"

Ludwig and Antonio were going to greet the supposedly-dead nation, but judging by the way said supposedly-dead nation was glaring at them, they were in deep shit.

Looks like the game was going to have to be delayed. They needed to calm this guy down before he started hacking them for touching his grandsons.


	18. This Sucks Austria's NonExistant Balls

This had to be the most awkward moment in both Ludwig's and Antonio's lives. Why? Well, it was pretty easy to guess why. The grandfather of their lovers just came back from the dead, and now he was pretty much about to cut their balls off...or worse. They didn't know _what_ was worse than that, but the ancient empire would find a way. The way he was glaring at the German and Spaniard... If looks could kill, the two would be gutted and hung at the moment. Ouch. Well, they couldn't really blame him. The scene he walked in on was a little less than savory.

Everyone just stood there awkwardly and watched Feliciano and Lovino happily hugged their supposedly-dead grandfather. ...Well, not everyone. Mathias was still unconscious, and Adam was kissing h—oops, sorry, it was CPR. Say otherwise and the deep-voiced Norwegian would raise Hell. Literally.

Other than those two, Francis was still inside Ivan. For now, anyway. Ivan was starting to feel a bit sick due to the uncontrollable amounts of sexiness and stupidity surging from the Frenchman within. Ugh, it felt worse than that one time when Natalia tried to force his clothes off and fu—woah. Unwanted memories. Ivan shuddered and hugged Yao close like he was a teddy bear (earning a small yelp of surprise from the Asian, since Ivan nearly snapped him in half with that hug).

"S-So, should we keep playing...?" Kiku asked the question that everyone was afraid to ask.

Romulus looked at him, stopping his mental-massacre on the German and Spaniard. "What game are you all playing?"

"Truth or Dare."

"...Eh?"

Feliciano brightened up, smiling happily at his beloved grandfather. "It's basically a game where people can either ask you a question or make you do something~ Ve~ And no matter what it is, you have to do it or face being a total coward~!" Now, Romulus was usually a calm and easy-going guy, and he only revealed his strength and fierceness when it came to his dear grandsons... But besides them, the thing that also triggered his power and cunning was his dignity. How could he pass up a chance to become even more strong and admired? Him, a corward? Hah! If his grandsons could do this, so could he!

"Hm, can I play?"

Elizaveta looked thoughtful for a moment. She had seen the way Feliciano and Lovino longed to see their grandfather again, and this would be a way to make their wish come true... That and she wanted to see this hell of a sexy Italian man do something totally fap-worthy.

Looking over at Antonio and Ludwig, they were giving her a pitiful, pleading look. Could one blame them? They wanted their vital regions to be safe!

Gilbert suddenly stood up, grinning his usual grin. "ALRIGHT, THE AWESOME ME HAS DECIDED THAT THIS OLD GUY IS GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH US. I NEED A CHALLENGE."

"T-That's not something for you to decide," Roderich snapped.

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH."

Bam! Gilbert was unconscious on the ground, Elizaveta's frying pan plastered to his head and Matthew worriedly shaking him. Kumajiro was kind of chewing on the poor Prussian's head, thinking it was some kind of chew toy due to how weird his hair was.

"Well, it looks like I'm playing," Romulus laughed, patting Lovino and Feliciano on their heads. The younger Italians looked rather pleased with this (although Ludwig and Antonio looked like they were considering running for it at any minute). "So, who will ask me this 'truth or dare' question? Come on, don't keep me waiting!"

"Um, that's not how this works," Alfred piped up.

"Oh! You'll ask me, then? Okay! Ask away, cutie," Romulus replied, smirking and winking at Alfred. ...He seemed like a combination of Francis and Feliciano. This, of course, pissed Arthur off. Why was this old man flirting with his boyfriend, of all people? The Englishman just scowled, silently (trying to) eat one of his scones. Stupid old empire... Why couldn't he just go flirt with...Heracles? After all, didn't he date/have an affair with the Grecian's mother?

As if reading his thoughts, Heracles looked at Arthur and gave him a long, empty look.

"...Sorry..."

"Um, truth or dare?" Alfred asked, somewhat scared of the flirtatious empire.

"Mm, dare."

Everyone grew quiet. What would Alfred dare him to do? Sing? Dance? Strip? Strip! The thought made Elizaveta have a nosebleed, and it also prompted Roderich to sigh. Why wasn't she paying attention to him...? Damn it. If only Francis wasn't...wherever he was right now. The Austrian needed some advice on how to get her attention and how to prove that he had balls—literally.

"I dare you to put on a bikini and sing Bad Romance!"

…What.

The mental image caused a lot of people to feel light-headed and dizzy. Hell, Lovino even sobbed in Antonio's arms. "Shh, Lovi, what's wrong?"

"MY GRANDFATHER IS GOING TO BE WEARING A BIKINI WHILE SINGING SOME SHITTY SLUT SONG. YOU'D CRY TOO, DAMN IT."

Romulus, not knowing what _either_ of these things were, just shrugged. He'd do it, regardless of what it was. He was no coward! "Alright, bring me these things." ...The poor man had no idea what he was getting himself into, did he? Not that Elizaveta minded. She jumped out of her seat and made a mad dash across the room to where her briefcase was. She pulled out a bikini and her Ipod, which had the song he had to dance to on it.

"...Why do you have that?" Adam asked, ceasing to give Mathias the kiss of life.

"...None of your business," she muttered darkly, going up to Romulus and giving him the outfit.

"What...Is this thing..."

"A bikini. Put it on." She was going to burn it afterwards, anyway.

* * *

This was just as disturbing as the time when Gilbert had to dress up as Lady Gaga, and even _more _disturbing than the time when Ivan had to wear a tutu in front of them—hell, the Russian was still wearing it! But as Romulus strutted about in his new...attire... he didn't seem to mind it. The feel of the breeze against his bare skin! The smooth feeling of the bikini on his body! The modern world was truly amazing! Hell, he even flexed! So amazing! So awesome!

...As Romulus was marveling at the way the bikini looked and felt, the Vargas brother were busy trying to keep themselves from throwing up.

"_Ra ra ra ah ah~ Roma roma ma! GaGa ooh la la! Want your bad romance~!" _ Romulus laughed, dancing along with the music.

"Nn... NORGE!" Mathias suddenly sat up, looking panicked and confused. How long had he been out? "Norge, what happened? What did I miss? Wh—..." The Dane trailed off as he realized what was going on in front of him. Number one, Norge had been kissing him (wet dream come true, hell yes), and number two... His uncle's friend was dancing in a bikini... What... Why... He fainted again.

...And Lovino and Feliciano were going to have problems sleeping for the next three years.

"C-Can we move on...?" Lovino asked weakly. Not wanting to look at his grandfather, he reached for the bottle and spun it. It pointed to Gilbert.

"Um, Gilbert...?" Matthew asked, poking his forehead.

"...WAAH. MY TURN ALREADY?" He sat up, grinning...Until he saw Romulus dancing. "...What sick bastard did this."

"ME!" Alfred cheered. "...Oh, wait, sorry."

Lovino scowled at Alfred before turning to Gilbert. "Truth or dare, bastard?"

"Dare!"

"...I dare you to not say the word 'awesome' until the game is over. If you say it before it is, we have the right to kick you."

"...You fucking little..."

Antonio smiled blankly at the Prussian. "_**What was that, mi amigo?" **_

"N-Nothing..." Glancing briefly at the _still_ dancing Romulus (Feliciano was crying now), the Prussian (shakily) reached for the bottle and spun it around. After waiting a few moments, it pointed to Roderich.

"Alright, sissy-ass! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ha! You're so lame!"

Roderich suddenly stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GAME. I MEAN, WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I DON'T WANT TO DO THESE DARES? SERIOUSLY, YOU PEOPLE HAVE FUCKED UP MINDS. LOOK AT FELICIANO. _LOOK AT HIM. _YOU'VE MADE HIM CRY. HIS GRANDFATHER IS DANCING LIKE SOME KIND OF MESSED UP WHORE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. SO YOU CAN ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, BECAUSE I'M LEAVING. THIS IS FUCKING STUPID."

...Silence.

"Um, Roderich-san, if you didn't want to play, you can have just..."

"YOU, SHUT UP. YOU AND YOUR DISTURBING PORN."

"Hey... Leave Kiku... alone...!"

"AND YOU, WITH YOUR CAT PORN."

Alfred glared at Roderich. "Hey, can you ease up? You're being so rude and stuff! What's gotten into you, dude?"

"SHUT UP, ASS. YOU AND YOUR HAMBURGER PORN."

"Alfred..."

"A-Arthur, it's not true!"

...And at that moment, Ivan's aura spat out Francis.

The Frenchman... Well, he looked rather disgusting. He was covered in some weird, dark colored goo, and he was all twitchy and pale. It was just...disturbing (although, Arthur was laughing himself to death here). Ivan, looking pale and sickly himself, just hugged Yao tighter, mumbling something about wanting to have sex to make it better. "A-Aru..."

But honestly, with the Frenchman being all disgusting there on the ground, covered in god-knows-what... The mood for fun was killed. One by one, each nation left the room.

Oh, but they left Mathias there. They figured he'd wake up and go off to the nearest bar anyway.

... "Hey, Mattie, guess what?"

"Yes?"

"I'M FUCKING AWESOME. I CAN SAY THE WORD AGAIN. HAHA, FUCK YEAH."

* * *

"...Oi! Legolas!"

"What is it, Romulus?" The Germanic man asked, dusting some heavenly dust off his arm. Heaven was full of strange dusts and clouds... It was rather annoying at times. After dusting off the last of the heavenly powder, he looked at his companion.

And he felt himself die a little on the inside...even though he was already dead.

"What the fuck are you wearing...?"

"Ooh, I had so much fun today! Let me tell you about the wonders of the modern world! The most wonderful thing they have now is called a bikini! Want to try it on?"

"...Just once."

* * *

**THAT ENDING SUCKED BALLS. **

**-cries in the corner- **

**Well review! I'm sorry I took so long to update. There's been a lot going on lately, and I've been busy with high school work. =3= I had several projects to finish up, as well as a few essays and reports. And finals are coming up soon, too... **

**I do not own hetalia. **

**THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS STORY. 3**


	19. Note: SEQUELISH FIC, DESU?

**This is not another chapter. This is pretty much an ending note~ **

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for being so awesome and putting up with my lazy updating and my insane mind. All the perverted, insane, and just plain crack-filled thoughts and ideas that have been storing up in my mind for the past few years have all come out in this story, and I have to admit, this always helped me relieve stress and other unwanted emotions that have been stored up in me.**

**SO, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING FOR A SEQUEL-ISH KIND OF FANFIC. MOST OF YOU VOTED FOR ONE, BUT I AM NOT SURE. **

**If you think I should do one, PM me or review. HOWEVER, if you do, you must suggest what they will do in the sequel-ish fanfic (which _might_ end up being another random crazy ass fanfic with no significant plot-line or relation to this story other than a few flashbacks). If it is another party game, it must be as crazy as truth or dare and such. NO SPIN THE BOTTLE OR SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN. BECAUSE IF ITALY AND ROMANO GET EACH OTHER, I WILL CRY FOREVER. **

**TELL MEEEEE. **

**Oh, I will be updating "Who Are You and What Have You Done With My Italy?" tomorrow. As for "Silent Love"... Probably sometime during Winter Break. OTL**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. -FRANCE RAEP FACE-**


End file.
